Un hombre…alguna vez llamado Conde
by rey kon
Summary: El padre de Daculaura, fue en otro tiempo, un mortal guerrero, mas por el amor a su familia, sus poderes permanecian dormidos hasta el dia de hoy,que el antiguo Conde Dracula, ha despertado con ansias de sangre..un grave peligro acosa a su familia...Fic relatado por Clawd
1. Chapter 1

Dicen que el soñar ayuda a la mente a descansar, pero.. que sucede cuando nuestros demonios permanecen dormidos en nuestro subconsciente esperando pacientemente todos esos siglos para salir y recordarnos…los crímenes que cometimos en el pasado?...que las voces de nuestras victimas claman venganza mientras se queman en el fuego eterno y que en nuestro presente…solo deseas que las personas que mas amas…jamas descubran..al monstruo que llevas dentro?

Hola,soy Clawd Wolf de nuevo con ustedes, es un placer haber sido elegido para contarles este fic…esta vez, mi historia se titula:

**Un hombre…alguna vez llamado Conde**

Esas voces eran las que atormentaban noche a noche a mi suegro, las pesadillas habían aumentado, y esta noche en especifico, le habían despertado sobresaltado, totalmente bañado en sudor y sumamente agitado, que hizo que su bellísima esposa se despertara junto con el, muy preocupada

-Al-dijo ella mirando a su marido tratando de recuperarse-estas bien?

El aun trataba de callar los gritos en su interior, mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y decía en sus adentros un "callense con un demonio!"sintió que alguien lo tocaba y el lo aparto de un brusco manotazo

-Alucard!-le reclamo su mujer

El vampiro abrió los ojos

-ah…perdón amor! No...no me di cuenta que eras tu

-quien mas estaría a estas horas contigo en la cama?-dijo molesta

-si…tienes razón..-dijo el hombre-disculpame..fue solo una pesadilla

Ella lo miro preocupada

-has tenido muchas estos últimos días

-no...claro que no! Es solo que ..veo muchas películas de terror…si..no es nada..-

La dama lo miro incrédula, mi suegro es un vampiro que cambio sus antiguos habitos por unos mas humanos, ahora ,el puede salir de dia y duerme por las noches, al igual que su pequeña hija, pero ya llegaremos a esa parte de la historia,no nos adelantemos demasiado en ella, Alucard se levanto suspirando y dijo a su esposa:

-ire a beber algo, quizás me devuelva el sueño, tu duerme-

-estas seguro?-pregunto la bellísima mujer-

-claro amor, descuida, tu vuelve a dormir, ahora subo-sonrio el-no es nada, solo que se me espanto el sueño, anda…descansa

La madre de Lala no muy convencida lo miro tomar una de sus camisetas sport y colocándosela salio de la habitación, la mansión Tepes estaba en total silencio, solo las elegantes lámparas lumbraban los pasillos, el conde aprovecho para ir a ver a su niña, se dirigio a la habitación de mi novia, la cual dormia profundamente sujetando su murciélago de peluche, el hombre sonrio al mirarla, era su pequeña princesita, cerro de nuevo la puerta y bajo hacia su oficina, ahí tenia su frigobar en donde se sirvió un par de hielos, agua mineralizada y un poco de whiskey, sentándose en el mueble que decoraba su despacho, su pensamiento estaba en otra parte, no había querido asustar a su mujer y mucho menos queria preocuparla al decirle que había tenido constantes pesadillas últimamente, conocía a Integra de sobra, comenzaría a hacerle preguntas, a analizarlo, el se enojaría, discutirían y despues vendria una buena reconciliación, si se saltara todo lo demás, solo estaba de acuerdo con la ultima parte, mas sabia que su mujer, no se iba a convencer con solo decirle:

-si, he tenido pesadillas,pero ya pasaran! –

No, ella conocía esa parte de el, que pocas personas o mejor dicho, en el presente, nadie conocía

Se recargo en el asiento suspirando, una gran cantidad de imágenes llegaron a su mente, el había sido un atroz guerrero en el pasado, uno con el cual, la gente…se atemorizaba por la simple mención de su nombre, cuantas vidas habia tomado? Cientos, miles, quizas hasta el millar, desde su nacimiento en la epoca oscura en donde maldijo a Dios por haberle quitado a su primera esposa, y que lo habia convertido en el terror de la noche,hasta que Van Hellsing lo derroto al querer apoderarse de Mina Harper, quien era tan parecida a su amada Elizabetha y el cual lo volvio un esclavo de la organizacion propiedad del padre de Integra, habia asesinado a muchos inocentes de manera sanguinaria y cruel, la lista era desde niños a gente mayor, todos habian gritado de horror al ser el, quien les arrebato la existencia, Alucard solo pasaba sus manos por su rostro tratando de callar los gritos de sus victimas, tenia que distraerse con algo, tomo el telefono y marco casi automaticamente, esperando que le contestasen, checo la hora, eran las 3 de la madrugada mas era seguro que a quien le llamaba, no estaba durmiendo

-te estas perdiendo de una gran fiesta-contesto Poseidon detras de la estridente musica

-eso veo, en donde estas?

-Montecarlo! Gane mas de dos millones de dolares en la ruleta, se los regalare a mi hijo para que compre dulces

Alucard sonrio

-lo volveras diabetico

-Deuce es de buena salud, que horas son alla?

-las 3 de la madrugada-

Poseidon se quedo callado,algo no estaba bien, dijo un"espera" y se dirigio a los sanitarios de el antro en donde estaba, habia un par de caballeros a los cuales espero en la puerta a que salieran y se encerro en el lugar

-que sucede?-pregunto

-nada

-es en serio, que pasa? No creo que me hayas llamado solo porque me extrañas-

-no tenia sueño solamente-

-y yo soy una hot line o que?

Alucard rio

-deberias poner una, y Demeter?

-no lo se, yo viaje solo, sabes que no me ato a una relacion por mucho tiempo, ademas, todo es free

-todas tus relaciones han sido asi

-tecnicamente!para que hacer infeliz a una si puedo hacer felices a muchas-decia vanidosamente el Dios peinandose delante del espejo del baño- soy muy guapo!

-y muy vanidoso ademas, mañana es la primera reunion-

-asi es, en mi casa-contesto Poseidon aun posando para el espejo

-podriamos...hablar despues de que termine?

El griego le escucho,segunda vez que una alarma sonaba en su cabeza

-sucede algo con tu esposa?

-no-dijo el vampiro extrañado

-con tu hija?

-no, Lala esta perfecta

-entonces? Si me vas a salir con que te enamoraste de mi..

-no digas estupideces! Aah mira,olvidalo!

-me asustas!

-ya, no es nada, borra lo que dije..

-ok... Por cierto, trae a Clawd mañana a la reunion

-para que?

En eso, tocaron a la puerta de los sanitarios,Poseidon grito:

-no pueden entrar! Estoy muy ocupado, diarrea extrema!creanme,no querran entrar!-

El vampiro rio al escuchar las tonterias que su amigo decia, habia sido buena idea el llamarle

-los chicos son parte importante de esto-continuo Poseidon caminando por los baños-sin ellos no hubiesemos podido acabar con Vincent, porque entre a este sitio? Huele terrible!-se quejo en su normal forma de ser de cambiar en un segundo las conversaciones

-porque eres masoquista, le dire mañana que venga por Lala, es a las 7?-

-asi es, y mas vale que traigas algo de comer, es grosero que llegues con las manos vacias

-de acuerdo, nos vemos mañana-dijo el conde colgando el telefono, mientras el vanidoso Dios se tomaba una foto en el espejo del baño, diciendo con sarcasmo: "foto para el face!"

La bella Integra habia bajado a buscar a su esposo que aun lucia pensativo, pero sonrio al ver que entraba a su despacho

-me extrañaste?-le pregunto coqueto

-bien sabes que si-sonrio ella acariciando su cabello

El vampiro la abrazo por la cintura,aspirando su aroma, solo su mujer habia sido capaz de salvarlo de la oscuridad,y le habia regalado a su pequeña niña, la vida habia sido extremadamente buena con un monstruo como el

-te amo-confeso el hombre sincero

-y yo a ti... Anda, vayamos a la cama-

El la miro,sentandola en su regazo y besandola apasionadamente, sus planes no eran precisamente esos

Al dia siguiente, mi chiquita bajo a desayunar con su hermosa sonrisa de siempre,su madre estaba ya ahi y le habia llamado como 3 veces

-se te hara tarde!-le regaño al entrar Lala al gran comedor

-no mami!Clawd vendra hoy por mi, asi que tengo tiempo de sobra!y papa?-

-ahora baja, anda , almuerza ya

Mi niña ama extremadamente lo dulce, asi que sus hot cakes los preparaba con crema batida, cajeta mermelada y fresas encima, su padre entraba ya arreglado para ir a trabajar mirando con asco el plato de su hija

-rayos Lala! Eres la pesadilla de un dentista

-asi me gustan los hot cakes!

-dormiste mejor?-pregunto su esposa

-mucho mejor!-sonrio el hombre besandola-creo que ya descubri la forma de como relajarme

-iuk-contesto Draculaura con un gesto de desapruebo

-platicando! -contesto Alucard-tu madre y yo solo platicamos anoche

-y yo que te creo!-le regreso mi chiquita-si eres bien hot, papito!

-Lala-le regaño su madre

-niegamelo!

-mejor almuerza señorita o tu novio esperara por ti-

-ok!-sonrio Draculaura-quieres mermelada,papi?-

El conde quien veia sus mensajes, volteo hacia el plato que su hija le mostraba,y en ella, solo vio sangre, caliente y espesa, en un segundo,todo en derredor cambio, se encontraba en medio de las guerras cruzadas y un sirviente le llenaba una copa de oro, con el liquido dador de vida,de una victima empalada,el conde asustado retrocedio, aventando su silla, su mujer y su hija lo veian extrañadas

-Al?-hablo Integra-estas bien?

Todo volvio a la normalidad, solo sentia su interior latir, que le estaba pasando?las miro a ambas y dijo:

-es que..recorde que tengo que ir a la oficina ya...un envio urgente, debo irme-beso a su esposa, a su hija y salio con prisas del comedor,dejando a su familia intrigada

Un sirviente le daba su portafolios, y en la entrada, estaba yo, llegando por mi niña

-buenos dias señor-salude

-hola Clawd-me dijo sin mirarme-

-Draculaura esta lista?-

-no..,no lo se-miro a su sirviente-dile a mi hija que Clawd esta aqui

El sirviente obedecio enseguida

-tienes algo que hacer mas tarde?-me pregunto

-no! Nada-conteste con una sonrisa-se le ofrece algo?

-si...hoy es la primera reunion de la RAD, asi que...quiero que vengas-

-de acuerdo- sonrei yo feliz,me parecia genial que nos tomaran en cuenta-a que horas quiere que este aqui?

El conde tenia la mirada perdida

-señor?

-eh?

-a que horas vengo?-repeti mirandolo

-aah si, si, pues.. A las 7 estara bien,te iras conmigo-

-de acuerdo! A esa hora estare aqui

-bien...debo irme-dijo saliendo

-que tenga buen dia!-le desee aunque note lo extraño de su comportamiento

Lala salia del comedor diciendome que en 5 minutos estaba y al ver a mi chiquita tan linda, me olvide por completo de mi suegro

El iba manejando su impecable Mercedes Benz, la vision que acababa de tener,honestamente le preocupaba, hacia años que no recordaba el horror de su existencia, tecnicamente desde que se unio a su esposa, todos esos recuerdos habian quedado dormidos, la felicidad que sentia por su familia habia borrado esas memorias, hasta el dia de hoy, a que se debia?.., de pronto, una voz en su cabeza comenzo a llamarle,"Vlad" era una mujer de acento rumano, el conde sintio un vacio de muerte, era ella, Elizabetha, comenzo a sentirse realmente mal cuando el sonido de un claxon lo saco de su ensoñacion,viro peligrosamente su auto mientras el otro conductor le gritaba un :

-fijate, animal!

Alucard estaba totalmente asombrado que tardo un segundo en recuperarse, miro furioso al conductor que le habia insultado y usando sus poderes, le revento 3 llantas, haciendo que el hombre chocara contra otros autos,el vampiro aprovecho la confusion para seguir su camino, no estaba en animos de discutir con simples mortales

**HOLA BUEN DIA**

**AQUÍ DYLAN (D.G.) SUBIENDO EL NUEVO FIC DE REY KON**

**AUN NO ESTA TERMINADO**

**PERO LES ASEGURO QUE ES UNO DE LOS MEJORES QUE HE LEIDO**

**DE MI NOVIA, PENSE QUE NO PODIA SUPERAR LA BODA DE MADDIE PERO**

**CREANME QUE ESTE… UNO DE SUS MEJORES TRABAJOS**

**ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN Y…EMPEZAMOS CON LOS RETOS?**

**20 COMENTARIOS Y SUBO LA SEGUNDA PARTE**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**XD**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	2. Chapter 2

Llego a su oficina aun sintiendose incomodo por aquella voz que habia escuchado, hacia siglos que no la habia oido mas se habia quedado grabada en su mente, su hermosa princesa Rumana, el amor de su vida le habia llamado, no lo había soñado, era ella, tenían que pasar miles de siglos para poder olvidarla, eso le preocupo, si su mujer se enteraba, de seguro se enojaría a tal grado de tener problemas serios, y no tenia la intención de echar a perder lo mas precioso que tenia en su existencia que era su familia,ese nombre y el de Mina Harper, eran temas prohibidos entre ellos, su esposa sufria al saber que habian existido mujeres antes que ella, asi que trataba de jamas nombrarlas por respeto a la dama, asi que si se enteraba de esto, no iba a tomarlo nada bien, suspiro pesadamente

-solo fue un sueño-se repito- no es nada malo!

Asi que se dispuso a trabajar, para tratar de distraer y olvidar, que la había escuchado

Yo llegue con mi novia a la escuela, era un dia totalmente normal, en cuanto pisamos la cafetería, ella se fue corriendo hacia sus amigas porque parecía que tenían reunión para poder acabarse a alguna chica, asi que yo sonreí y me uni con mis amigos en la otra mesa, justo a la mitad de ella, Deuce estaba sentado recargando su mano en la silla de su novia, pero platicaba con Thad, yo me coloque frente a el, preguntando

-quien es la victima?

-una chica nueva amiga de la pequeña Madeleine-contesto Holt

-que error cometio?-pregunte yo extrañado

-haber traido una combinación prohibida para la estación, la policía de la moda la acaba de arrestar-dijo con sarcasmo Deuce

Cleo le dio un manotazo jugueton mas el griego sonriendo la jalo hacia si para besarla, yo voltee los ojos, lo confieso, aun no me gusta verlos juntos del todo

-no puede traer esa combinación en primavera, esos colores son exclusivos del otoño-dijo Clawdeen

-y porque no la asesoras, amor?-sonrio Thad

-Gratis? Bromeas verdad?-respondio

-yo creo que se ve linda-observo Frankie

-si es amiga de Madeleine, no tiene buen ki-dijo Lala celosa

-ah vamos chiquita-sonrei yo

-que? Ni te atrevas a defenderla Clawd que me vas a conocer de malas

-esta bien, esta bien-dije sonriendo y rindiéndome mientras ella me abrazaba

En eso, Lagoona se acerco

-Chicas, Buena Sangre quiere saber si tienen el desfile de modas preparado

-le faltan algunos detalles-contesto Clawdeen nerviosa

-cuantos?-pregunto Abbey

-mmm, si me lo preguntas asi…pues te diría que, el vestuario, el tema,las modelos

-Clawdeen!-gritaron sus amigas

-relajense! Trabajo mejor bajo presión, ire a convencerla…vienen?

-y ver como te regaña? Por supuesto que si-sonrio Cleo con malicia, asi que beso de nuevo a su chico y salieron todas detrás de su amiga

Asi que nos quedamos totalmente solos y cuando las mujeres no están créanme, se siente una gran paz

-como que aturden cuando hablan, no lo creen?-observo Gil acomodándose en la banca subiendo ambos pies

-totalmente!-acepto Heath

Deuce solo sonrio,les aseguro que el prefiere tener a su novia a lado suyo siempre

-Alucard me pidió ir a la reunión esta noche-le informe- sera en casa de tu padre?

-si, asi es,yo también estare, Thad, iras?

-seguro

-Gil?

-ahí estare

-Holt?

-por supuesto cuenta conmigo

-Heath?-

-ya estoy alla! Somos parte importante de ese nuevo equipo!

-no estará Cleo contigo?-le pregunte a Deuce

-no, Ram estará ahí y obviamente no la dejaría quedarse , pero sus padres saldrán de "nueva luna de miel" la proxima semana y podremos estar a solas-

-que no acaban de irse de viaje?-pregunto Holt extrañado

-esa fue la primera luna de miel, esta es la segunda

-wow!-dijimos todos

-el Ram nos salio apasionado-se burlo Heath- es mas hot que yo

-bueno, con una esposa como la suya!-dijo Gil emocionado, obviamente le valio un sape de parte de Deuce

-respeta a mi suegra!

-ay...es que es muy bonita!

-es la mamá de mi novia!

-perdon-dijo Webber apenadísimo

-van a dar de cenar?-pregunto Heath algo indiscreto

Deuce sonrio

-descuida, preparare algo para ustedes

-esa voz me agrada!-sonrei y es que nuestro líder, cocina en verdad, genial!

Mientras tanto, Alucard llegaba temprano a casa,no se había sentido nada bien, las voces en su cabeza, no cesaban, y preferia estar cerca de su esposa, asi evitaría pensar en Elizabetha, ella se encontraba sentada en el jardín, leyendo un buen libro, desde que se habían casado, había parado de laborar, dejando sus negocios a su esposo, quien había triplicado la fortuna de su mujer, asi, ella se dedicaba enteramente a su familia, a su hogar y a su preciosa hija, el conde llego y la beso en la mejilla

-y ese milagro?-pregunto la dama sonriendo

-no había muchas cosas por hacer asi que, termine todo y aquí me tienes

La madre de Lala, se levanto, ya la habíamos descrito antes, era rubia, cabello largo , ojos de un bellisimo color azul profundo, era alta y esbelta, en conclusion, una hermosa mujer, el conde la adoraba, y mas porque su amor era lo que lo mantenia a flote y que tambien tenia sus peligroso poderes durmiendo en su interior, la dama se acerco a su esposo regalandole un dulce beso en la mejilla, el hombre simplemente la abrazo, atrayendola hacia el, se sentia realmente seguro junto a ella, mas de nuevo escucho su nombre en labios de su ex esposa

Alucard se alejo asustado, como si fuese a ser descubierto en algun engaño, la madre de Lala lo miro

-Al..que pasa?

-nada! Porque lo preguntas?-dijo el hombre tratando de no mirarla

-es solo que te ves enfermo-menciono la señora acercandose a tocarlo cuando el se alejo mas

-estoy bien! Solo..ire a recostarme, de acuerdo? No es nada!

Y dando media vuelta , entro a la casa dejando a su mujer bastante sorprendida

Llego y se encerro en su habitacion, eso no estaba nada bien, que era aquello? Porque despues de tantos años, volvia a oirla? Trato de no pensar mas, se recosto tratando de conciliar un poco el sueño,mas de nuevo las pesadillas volvian, su antiguo castillo, el rostro sin vida de su amada, la maldicion con el que fue castigado, Mina..la hermosa Mina, ambas eran tan parecidas, las habia amado a las dos, con un amor tan siniestro, que de nuevo la pesadilla no lo dejaba despertar, tenia que salir de ahi,Integra! Si, su esposa, en donde estaba?queria verla! Fue como un rayo de luz que lo ayudo a despertar sobresaltado, tomaba aire asustado, eso significaba peligro, algo estaba sucediendo, y tenia que averiguarlo pronto, se levanto decidido, y fue a buscar a su mujer, la dama estaba en la biblioteca ordenando libros, totalmente ajena a todo, el vampiro llego y evitando cualquier delicadeza, la beso apasionadamente, su esposa estaba bastante extrañada de su proceder, mas cedio ante los deseos del vampiro, el amor que sentia por su marido era mas grande que cualquier logica

Yo llegue a la hora que me habian indicado, Lala fue la que me recibio, entre a la mansion y estaban ambas mujeres en la sala del lobby platicando y viendo revistas cuando mi suegro bajo, usaba una playera ajustada color rojo, jeans de mezcilla y botas tipo red wing negras, traia puestos sus anteojos de cristal rojo, se veia realmente atractivo y lo hizo notar su esposa

-que guapo te ves-le dijo de forma coqueta

El sonrio besandola

-llegare temprano, esperame despierta

-es un trato-dijo ella mirandole

El conde beso a su hija

-portate bien princesa-le aconsejo

-Cuida a Clawd!-le pidio ella

-voy a regalarlo a la primera chica que me encuentre-dijo el papa de mi novia haciendola rabiar

-no lo hagas,!-

-si lo hare, vamonos Clawd-me pidio el saliendo y sonriendole a sus mujeres mientras yo le obedecia, entramos a su auto y enfilamos rumba a la casa de Poseidon

En ella, Deuce habia cumplido su promesa de preparar algo para nosotros, cocinaba con ayuda del extraño mayordomo de su padre y Thad que ya habia llegado desde temprano, mientras Poseidon leia en la sala

-hijo, le pago a Jarvis para que nos alimente-decia bebiendo su escoces

Deuce alzaba una ceja incredulo

-No le pagas a Jarvis! Es un sirviente del Olimpo!

-que su mision es servirme como deidad divina y magnifica que soy y tu, eres un semidios, asi que deja de cocinar

-estoy por terminar-contesto mi amigo,mientras Thad le ayudaba

-que par de incoherentes-decia su padre aun leyendo, cuando sono el timbre de la mansion

-Jarvis!-grito el Dios

-papá! Abre tu!-le regaño Deuce-el nos esta ayudando

Poseidon rodo los ojos con molestia diciendo

-deja que se vayan y te pondre a barrer las escaleras de todo el edificio,mayordomo!y no creas que sera siempre asi, mañana me cocinaras un banquete

-esta loco-sonreia mi amigo al extraño sirviente

El hombre abrio y para su sorpresa,Maddie estaba ahi, con sus lentes oscuros y cruzada de brazos

-puedo pasar?-pregunto ella

Poseidon solo la miraba lo hermosa que estaba, asi que se hizo un lado y le permitio la entrada, la madre de Deuce cruzo hacia adentro

-y mi niño?-cuestiono mirando el lugar

-cocinando-contesto Poseidon cerrando

-lo trajiste para que te cocinara?

El la miro con molestia, gritando:

-Deuce! Llego tu madre!

El griego se asomo diciendo un simple:

-hola ma

-te tienen trabajando querido?-pregunto Maddie en un tono dulzon

-no, yo prometi cocinar para mis amigos

-hola señora Gorgon-saludo Thad a su vez

-hola pequeño! Bien, continua

Ambos volvieron a la cocina mientras Maddie se sentaba en la sala

-y bien...me vas a ofrecer algo de beber?

-raticida en las rocas?-pregunto el Dios de forma sarcastica

-que gracioso, anda, invitame una copa

Poseidon bufando se levanto hacia el bar, preparandole una bebida ligera y dandosela cortesmente, la dama bebio

El ocupo su lugar frente a ella sin dejar de mirarla, tenia tal elegancia en sus movimientos que el Dios la veia sin perder un solo detalle, mas no había olvidado que ella había vuelto con su prometido

-Y tu chico?-pregunto Poseidon desviando la mirada

-en casa, le dije que me esperara

-que bien-sonrio el dios-te aseguro que esta con una pijama de cebra y con una rosa en su boca-

-no seas vulgar-le regaño Maddie-

El Dios sonrio , le encantaba hacerla rabiar, se veía tan hermosa,en ese instante, Demeter llegaba, tenia ya llave del departamento, cosa que Maddie noto

-hola-sonrio la joven con algo de molestia al ver a la madre de Deuce a solas con su novio

-hola-saludaron ambos

Maddie prefirió no mirar cuando la chica se acerco a Poseidon y le beso intensamente, en verdad odiaba a esa mujer

-llegas tarde,-le hizo notar el dios

-Ram no le gusta que salga antes de mi hora

-aun trabajas para el?-pregunto extrañada Maddie

-asi es…soy su asistente personal-

-Nefertari lo aprueba?-pregunto con cierta malicia la madre de Deuce

-mi faraón ya no requiere de mis servicios en su harem, nosotros los egipcios, somos muy leales con nuestros monarcas

-ya lo veo…o sea que técnicamente te estas comiendo las sobras de Ramses-dijo con burla Medusa al hombre

Poseidon le miro como diciendo: ¬¬ bitch!

-y lo pregunta la dama que volvió a acoger al cobarde de su prometido-le respondio

-el no a tenido a otras-le regreso con una sonrisa

-que te hayas enterado-

-soy muy libre de estar con quien desee-reclamo Demeter-solo era un trabajo-

-claro!el oficio mas antiguo del mundo-se rio Maddie- ya eres profesional, querida

Demeter estuvo a punto de reclamar a la mujer mas Poseidon se interpuso

-Deuce hizo la cena, porque no vas a comer algo?

La chica solo respiro furiosa, pero forzando una sonrisa, accedió, beso al Dios y fue a la cocina, cuando estuvo dentro Poseidon reclamo

-si vas a estar en este equipo, haz el maldito favor de respetar a los demás

-tu diciendo eso?-pregunto la madre de Deuce

-ahora si soy el líder, asi que si vuelves a molestar a Demeter, estas fuera

Medusa se levanto altiva

-de acuerdo, no volveré a hablarle a tu chica

Y camino hacia el gran ventanal, el Dios le miro, que difícil iba a ser estar conviviendo con ambas, camino despacio hacia ella tratando de no comenzar otra discusión

-mira…no quiero pelear contigo, seamos cordiales por el bien de Deuce…de acuerdo?

Maddie le miro

- ok…-le respondio , aun con sus lentes, era una mujer bellísima-solo porque eres el jodido líder de esto

-ustedes no eran tan populares como yo, asi que por eso tengo el puesto-

-creo que escogieron al mas imbécil y en eso, nadie te gana querido mio-le respondio Maddie volviendo a la sala

Poseidon solo miraba al cielo diciendo:

-Dios ,dame paciencia que si me das fuerza, la mato!-

**BIEN BIEN..PONIENDOSE LAS PILAS**

**ESO ME GUSTA**

**CON 20 MAS LES SUBO EL 3 CHAPTER**

**DEUCE GORGON (Dylan)**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	3. Chapter 3

Deuce y Thad salieron en el preciso momento que sonaba el timbre del lugar, los padres de Holt y la madre de Heath llegaban,también los de Frakie estaban ahí junto con los chicos, Maddie beso a su primogénito

-y Cleo?-pregunto la dama

-No puede venir, Ram estará aquí, el padre de Clawd tampoco vendra, tenia trabajo

-lo se, dijo que le llamo a Poseidon, de todas maneras es solo una reunión social-

-si, eso creo, que le hiciste a Demeter?-pregunto en voz baja sonriendo Deuce a su madre-

-solo le dije la verdad pero tu padre no quiere que toquen a su damita-contesto con sorna

-hola Maddie!-le saludo la madre de Heath

-hola querida, te ves magnifica-sonrio la mamá de Deuce cambiando el tono a dama de sociedad

Heath se fue directo a la comida que Jarvis servia, ya que todo se veía exquisito, mi suegro y yo llegamos en ese instante, el había estado extremadamente callado, asi que no quise importunarlo con preguntas y también permaneci mudo, justo despues de que nosotros entraramos, Ram hizo su aparición con la hermosa Nefertari de la mano, en verdad que es tan perfecta, su sonrisa , su cara, aun cuando Cleo no se le parece, tiene un algo de ella que me parece cautivamente

-Ram-dijo Poseidon acercándose al faraón-bienvenido a mi hogar

El monarca le miraba con resignación

-si..claro…gracias-

-espero que no les moleste mi presencia-sonrio la bella faraona

-siempre es un placer recibir hermosas damas en mi humilde morada-le respondio coqueto Poseidon , cosa que no le gusto a Ram ya que pego mas hacia su cuerpo a su esposa, bastante parecido a Deuce ¡!

Yo me acerque a mis amigos que estaban en la mesa comiendo, todo lucia perfecto, note que Alucard se había apartado y se había sentado en la sala casi sin hablar con nadie ni con Poseidon que atendia a los invitados, Demeter salio de la cocina a hacer lo propio, tratando de no acercarse a la madre de Cleo que le miro con odio, abrazando mas a su esposo,el Dios noto que le faltaba su compañero y lo busco mirándolo muy pensativo asi que hablo a los demás

-les parece si empezamos la reunión?

Todos aceptamos sentándonos en la gran sala, las mujeres se acomodaron juntas creo uniéndose en contra de Demeter, ya que la única que le hablo era la madre de Heath, es bastante sociable, nosotros nos sentamos mientras Deuce recibia un what´s diciendo un: "pon el altavoz!" era su esposa, asi que discretamente, mi amigo hizo lo que le pidió, Poseidon se sento a lado de Alucard que tenia la mirada perdida,y el Dios comenzó a hablar

-bien, ustedes saben que nos metieron en este lio por haber cometido la tontería de salvarlos a todos, y ahora, nos dieron un trabajo extra

-algo asi-contesto Viktor Stein-pero somos realistas, los que saben pelear son Tu, Alucard, Ram ,la señorita Demeter y Maddie, de ahí en fuera, los demás, solo podemos apoyarlos con lo que podamos

-todos son importantes-dijo Poseidon-cada uno de ustedes aporto algo asi que somos un equipo ahora, el punto es, mantenernos en contacto y por eso los convoque a esta reunión, para que estemos consientes de nuestra labor, y que sepamos si la comunidad peligra o no

-por mi encantada-sonrio la señora Burns- es un placer hablar con ustedes

-sugiero poner cámaras en algunos puntos de la ciudad-dijo ViKtor-seria mas fácil la vigilancia

-porque no mejor hakear las de la ciudad?-sugirio Deuce, todos le miraron-es fácil si conseguimos el código , puedo conectarlo a la net de mi padre y de ahí se pueden colgar todos

-en verdad puedes hacer eso?-pregunto el padre de Jackson sorprendido-

-si, no es tan difícil-

-que no es ilegal?-pregunto Ram mirándole severo-

-no, es como usar el GE pero con mas exactitud, además, no haremos nada malo, solo es para vigiliancia-le respondio su yerno muy seguro de si

-este chico tiene mi sangre-dijo Poseidon orgulloso- hazlo hijo, despues conectaras a los demás

Deuce le dio "like" a su padre

-es una ciudad tranquila-sonrio la madre de Frankie-no creo que tengamos problemas con otro egipcio, u organización secreta,de todas maneras debemos estar preparados para todo, pero creo que seremos un gran equipo!-

- du-te naibii cățea-dijo una voz tenebrosa

Todos volteamos hacia el vampiro que era quien había hablado, mirándole extrañado, Poseidon noto que sus ojos estaba diferentes, y su mirada estaba perdida

-perdona?-pregunto la dama

El dios le miro extrañado de su comportamiento, al igual que Thad ya que ellos si le habían entendido a la perfeccion y sabían que había dicho una mala palabra,Alucard sacudió la cabeza como si fuese un mal sueño y dijo

-perdon?-

-tu hablaste-le sonrio la señora

-ah..no..nada, disculpa, estaba pensando en mis negocios, continúen. Saben que estoy de acuerdo en todo

-really?-cuestiono Poseidon

El vampiro no pudo sostenerle la mirada mas para su buena fortuna Viktor Stein le preguntaba a Deuce acerca de como hakear, y desviaron su atención rápidamente, el padre de mi amigo le hablo

-que pasa contigo?-

-nada, porque lo preguntas?-contesto Alucard

-le dijiste que se jodiera!-le dijo por lo bajo Poseidon

-yo?-

-si! Tu, no te hagas el que no sabes-

-claro que no dije eso, porque se lo diria?-

-eso te pregunto yo!-

-estas desvariando,Poseidon, jamas insultaria a una dama

Su amigo le miro extrañado,el sabia hablar Rumano y no habia escuchado mal,pero si su amigo lo negaba con tanto ahinco no pensaba empezar una discusion

La reunion transcurrio tranquila,se acordo juntarse una vez por semana en diferentes casas mas la base principal,seria la mansion de Poseidon, que prometio habituar una habitacion con los recursos tecnologicos que se requirieran y que nosotros,los chicos prometimos ayudar a instalar, mi suegro me llevo a casa en donde le conte a Papa las nuevas y el estuvo de acuerdo en todo, Alucard volvio a casa, y lo primero que hizo fue ir directo con su mujer,ultimamente,solo deseaba estar con ella, incluso se olvido de ver a su hija, su esposa era lo unico que necesitaba en esos momentos, horas mas tarde, el vampiro no podia conciliar el sueño o mejor dicho, el NO deseaba dormir, la bella dama descansaba ya en sus brazos mas recordo que no le habia dado las buenas noches a su hija y el se levanto muy despacio, salio de la habitacion y fue a ver a Lala quien dormia profundamente, su padre sonrio al verla, la acobijo, beso su frente y salio del rosado cuarto de mi novia, mas de nuevo la escucho,la voz de Elizabetha, dominante y tajante esta vez,como si estuviera celosa de que el cumpliera sus deberes de esposo con su mujer, de nuevo las voces de sus victimas clamaban venganza, el conde trataba de callarlas, todo daba vueltas en derredor y no supo mas de el, se desperto cuando la alarma marcaban 5 minutos para las 7 de la mañana, que habia sucedido? Que no estaba en el pasillo? Como habia llegado a su cama? Se sentia algo enfermo, ascos y mareos lo atacaban, mas se sentia extremadamente fuerte,se ducho, y bajo buscando a su familia, su hija ya se habia ido a la escuela, mientras su esposa estaba con la servidumbre dando ordenes del aseo y alimentos del dia, sonrio al verlo

-hola guapo! Ahora si se te hizo tarde

-no me siento bien-dijo el hombre sentandose, su esposa se acerco preocupada

-que te pasa?-pregunto

-no lo se, me siento extraño, no he dormido bien

-porque no te tomas el dia?-pregunto ella

-no-dijo el conde suspirando-descuida, no pasa nada

La dama se sento a su lado pero el evito mirarla mientras desayunaba, asi que ella trato de no molestarlo

Mientras tanto, nosotros estabamos en la cafeteria, las chicas como siempre hablando y nosotros mirando como Deuce trataba de entrar a la red de la ciudad para poder colgarse de la señal de las camaras citadinas, le observabamos detenidamente, hasta que al fin dijo:

-Bingo! Esta listo

-genial-dije yo admirado-lo lograste

-yep-sonrio Deuce

-no se daran cuenta que estas dentro de su red?-pregunto Thad

-no, utilice un codigo diferente y es dificil detectarme

-mi niño es el mejor-se acerco Cleo seductoramente premiandolo con un mega beso

Claro que todos le reclamamos ya que no estaban solos

-este par ni se inmuta-sonrio Gil

-esta lap es de tu padre?-pregunto Heath volteandola hacia el

Deuce solo decia que si con el dedo, bastante concentrado en lo suyo

-tendra fotos de Demeter?-pregunto por lo bajo el chico

-no vamos a buscarlas!-le regaño Thad

-aah no seas santurron-dijo el chico pero con cuidado de que lo oyera su novia-que tal si tiene fotos de ella en traje de baño

Y aprovechando que Deuce estaba con Cleo, abrio la carpeta de fotos y en efecto, habia varias de la hermosa chica

-wow!-dijimos todos ante su belleza

Creo que no fuimos tan discretos ya que Deuce volteo diciendo

-hey! Que andan buscando? Eso es de mi padre!-

-es Demeter!-dijo Holt entusiamado

-y? Es la novia de mi papa-reclamo Nuestro amigo- son fotos de el

-tu ya sabias de esas fotos?-le reclamo Cleo celosa

-no! Ni siquiera sabia que tenia eso ahi

-pues se ve preciosa!-dijo Heath

-que cosa?-pregunto Abbey furiosa

-no tan hermosa como tu, amor!-solto Heath la net y sin querer paso a la siguiente foto que era nada menos que Maddie, luciendo muy bella y saliendo de su oficina,Cleo y Deuce la miraron

-es mi madre!-dijo el chico sorprendido

Se notaba que la foto habia sido tomada de lejos, quizas desde un auto

Cleo paso el dedo por la compu y habia unas 5 fotos de Medusa Gorgon

-para que las querra?-pregunto la bella egipcia-

-tu padre es un stalker-sonrio Clawdeen

-creo que Poseidon admira mas a Maddie de lo que quiere hacernos creer-dije yo

-muchachos, miren!-señalo Lala a la pantalla de las noticias de la cafeteria-

En ella, una mujer normie hacia notar, que un grupo de 5 jovencitos habia sido atacado en la madrugada,mordidos en el cuello y desagrandolos hasta morir, la policia se encargaba de eso y todas las comunidades vampiricas iban a ser interrogadas por esto mismo

-que terrible-decia Lala asustada-somos sospechosos!

-tranquila chiquita-le console yo abrazandola,mi novia es intolerante a la simple vision de la sangre-

-esto no esta nada bien-dijo Thad-llamare a mi padre

El papa de nuestro amigo era quien lidereaba la comunidad vampirica y estaba conectada con el reinado del monarca del cual los perros de reserva, los que se llevaron a Vincent, eran parte, aunque era su primo, Alucard no pertenecia a esta comunidad, era un renegado, y como tal se le habia expulsado de cualquier actividad dentro de el clan

-estoy seguro que la policia o el FBI comenzara a hacer preguntas, sera mejor que vaya con el-dijo nuestro amigo levantandose de la mesa, beso a mi hermana y se retiro

-esto es extraño-dijo Deuce-espero que Poseidon este mirando las noticias

En efecto, el Dios lo estaba haciendo, incluso recibio una llamada de Maddie

-sabia que llamarias-respondio el

-que bueno que lo sepas, que opinas?

-debemos buscar al culpable-dijo subiendole el volumen a las noticias

-Deuce estuvo anoche con tu net, aunque primero tuvo que quitarle la cantidad impresionante de virus que tenia!

Poseidon rodo los ojos

-tu no me la compraste!

-no, pero deja de bajar tanta pornografia o no servira para vigilar la ciudad

-yo no bajo..! Ah...mira...olvidalo!-se quejo Poseidon-llamare a Alucard, nos reuniremos esta noche en mi casa

Maddie reia del otro lado de la linea, le encantaba hacerlo enojar

Poseidon esperaba que Alucard le contestase, sono varias veces,lo que le parecio extraño, el vampiro solo dejaba sonar dos veces su iphone, estaba por colgar cuando oyo su rumana voz:

-hey-dijo con fastidio

-estas ocupado?-pregunto el dios

-no,que pasa

-viste las noticias?

-yep

-nos reuniremos esta noche en mi casa

-de acuerdo-contesto con simpleza y colgo,el padre de Deuce estaba bastante contrariado, su amigo no era asi de serio, si el Dios hubiese visto al conde a la cara, hubiese notado que sus ojos, estaban totalmente rojos y con una mirada asesina en ellos

**USTEDES SI QUE SON SORPRENDENTES**

**PARA HACER MAS FACIL LOS 20 COMENTARIOS DE MAS Y LLEGAR A 60**

**LES VA UNA PREGUNTITA**

**A QUIEN PREFIEREN?**

**TEAM ALUCARD**

**O**

**TEAM POSEIDON?**

**XD**

**SI LLEGAN 20 COMENTARIOS MAS SUBO EL 4 CHAPTER**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	4. Chapter 4

Yo llegue con mis amigos a casa de Poseidon, habia llegado ya el equipamento para poder vigilar la ciudad, asi que nos dedicamos a conectar todo,se habian instalado 10 monitores justo a un lado del gran ventanal de la mansion de El papa de Deuce, cubrian las 10 importantes calles y avenidas de nuestra ciudad, la tecnologia es parte crucial de nosotros los chicos asi que nos parecia sumamente divertido instalarlo ,Cleo habia ido con nosotros, aunque no ayudaba en nada, A Deuce le encantaba tenerla ahi, Demeter llego temprano y nos miro trabajar

-que chicos mas dedicados-nos sonrio

Heath,Gil y Holt recordaban las fotos en traje de baño de la bella chica y sonreian como tontos, Cleo le miraba molesta, se hacia solidaria con su madre y no le gustaba tenerla cerca

-Deuce, en donde esta tu padre?-le pregunto la chica

El griego estaba ocupado conectando el equipo

-no lo se, yo llegue y no estaba

-no me llamo-dijo ella

-a mi si,solo dijo que saldria,quizas quiso ver el lugar en que sucedio lo de los chicos

-si. Me entere, y el faraon igual-

Obviamente Cleo hacia caras de desagrado

-ya lo conoces,jamas dice a donde va-

-eso lo se de sobra, ya comiste?-pegunto Demeter

-yep, Jarvis nos sirvio

-de acuerdo-sonrio la chica palmeando su hombro y dirigiendose a la cocina

-Deuce! Que no te toque!-reclamo su esposa, celosa

-ah vamos amor-sonrio el

-es en serio!no quiero que tenga el descaro de tocarte

-ok,ok-concedio el besandola-le pedire que se mantenga alejada de mi

-mucho mejor-sonrio ella abrazando su cuello-tu eres mio

-y de nadie mas-acepto Deuce-bien, veamos,es tiempo de probar esto

Y dando "aceptar" los 10 monitores se encendian al unisono conectados ya a la red citadina

-wooow!-dijimos todos

-eres un genio amor!-sonreia Cleo

-solo un poco de ingenio,bebe-

Poseidon entraba en ese instante

-vaya, tu si que sabes tu trabajo,hijo-

-me debes el costo de la instalacion-le regreso con sarcasmo

-cobratelo-dijo su padre sacando su cartera y dandosela, mi amigo sin ningun reparo,la abria y sacaba dinero que repartio entre nosotros

-pero Deuce!-dije apenado

-ayudaste amigo!y justo es que se te pague, anda-

No me caian nada mal ese dinerito extra!

Mientras el papa de Deuce miraba asombrado todo lo que habiamos instalado

-esto servira

-vio las noticias?-pregunto Holt

-si y hablenme de tu, de usted me hacen sentir viejo, y si, si las vi, fui a casa del padre de Thad y este esta tan confundido como nosotros, solo tiene registrada una comunidad pacifica de vampiros,su comuna haciende a 35 parejas de vampiros y todos son realmente pacificos, por no decir tontos, quizás el único del que podría sospechar es de su propio hijo

-ah vamos!-replico Deuce-Thad no seria capaz de algo asi

-eso lo sabemos Deuce, a menos que sea un vampiro renegado o…

-ni lo digas-reclame yo-mi suegro no es capaz de hacer

-jamas lo dije Clawd-contesto Poseidon- lo mas seguro es que sea un vampiro que acaba de llegar a la ciudad, con esto, vigilaremos por turnos, y asi podemos detenerlo, necesitaremos a tu padre en esto Cleo

-descuida, dijo que si vendrá

-y espero que venga con mejor actitud que antes

-de eso puedes estar seguro, desde que esta con mamá, la vida es color de rosa!

-y luego me critican por ser un Dios amante de las mujeres!-dijo con sarcasmo Poseidon

Mientras tanto, Alucard se encontraba en la oficina de su casa, totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos, la voz de su ex mujer lo tenia realmente fascinado, volver a escucharla, despues de tantos siglos, le gustaba mas al mismo tiempo, le asustaba, perder a su actual familia por esto, era un precio demasiado alto que no estaba dispuesto a pagar, sin embargo, los recuerdos eran demasiado poderosos, Lala tocaba a la puerta y entraba con unos cuadernos

-papi! Me ayudas con esto?-

El conde aun tenia la mirada perdida

-papi?-pregunto de nuevo mi novia-me estas escuchando?

Sin contestación alguna

-ay! Estas sordo! Papá!-le grito Lala subiéndose a su escritorio, me ayudas?

**-****plecăm****și****lasă****-mă în pace **(largate y dejame solo!)-le grito el vampiro con ojos de furia y encarandola ferozmente

Mi chiquita se quedo extremadamente sorprendida, su padre jamas le habia gritado de esa manera, le miro asustada y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas

-lo lamento-dijo ella con tristeza tomando sus cuadernos

Alucard reacciono enseguida, sacudiendo su cabeza., se levanto de prisa y alcanzo a su hija antes de que saliera

-no nena! Lo lamento, perdoname-dijo abrazandola con fuerza

Ella lo miraba asustada

-lo siento mucho!-pedia el conde mirandola y sintiendose terrible al ver como su hija lo miraba con temor-no se que me paso, princesa pero sabes que no quise lastimarte...lo lamento

-esta bien-dijo Lala con tristeza-no importa

-si importa-dijo el hombre sentandola con el-escucha...no se que me pasa ultimamente pero...prometo averiguarlo de acuerdo? No volvera a suceder...no se lo menciones a tu madre, esta bien?

-ok-dijo ella asintiendo

Su padre la beso con ternura en la frente y le dijo:

-eres mi mayor tesoro Lala...no tienes idea de cuanto te amo...

-y yo a ti papi-dijo con una sonrisa encantadora

-dejame tu tarea aqui...mas tarde la reviso y te ayudo, de acuerdo?

-si-accedio ella, beso a su papa en la mejilla y salio dejando a Alucard sintiendose la peor escoria del universo, al ver la manera en que su hija le miraba, checo la hora y supo que tenia que ir a la reunion del nuevo equipo, asi que se levanto a alistarse, jamas habia perdido el control de esa manera y menos delante de su niña,Draculaura habia sido quien habia complementado su abandono del lado oscuro, su esposa lo habia salvado de ello y su princesa habia llenado de una encantadora paz su vida y haberle gritado de esa manera, no se lo perdonaba, se ducho, se arreglo y estaba por salir ya de la habitacion cuando su mujer entro

-Al, podemos hablar?

El conde no la miro

-que pasa?

-viste las noticias?

-no-mintio

-dicen que un vampiro ataco a esos normies-

-eso es estupido-dijo furioso mientras se ponia su rolex de oro-hay muchas otras criaturas que se alimentan de sangre-

-tu no tienes idea de quien sea?-pregunto la dama mirandole

El conde monto en furia

-me estas acusando?-dijo

-claro que no-se defendio su esposa-solo fue una simple pregunta

-pues no hagas preguntas estupidas-le reclamo amenazante y salio bastante molesto azotando la puerta

La señora ni siquiera le dio tiempo de decir que solo queria iniciar una conversacion normal con el, no se habia dignado a hablarle en todo el dia y pensaba que era culpa de ella, ahora,se sentia el doble de inquieta por su comportamiento

Mi padre y los demas,llegaron a casa de Poseidon, Ram habia hecho su arribo y le preguntaba a Cleo que hacia ahi, ella solo respondio que tenia curiosidad por todo y que le habia pedido a su novio que la llevase

-te iras conmigo!-le regaño su padre

-es obvio papi! No esperaras que me quede a dormir aqui, verdad?-sonreia ella con malicia

Los demas veian ya los monitores, bastante asombrados

-felicidades chicos-sonreia Viktor Stein- hicieron un gran trabajo!

-tecnicamente mi niño fue el que hakeo el sistema-dijo Maddie orgullosa-de el es el merito

Se acerco a Deuce besandolo

-ese es mi bebe!

-Ay Maddie! No me digas bebe-se quejo mi amigo molesto-

-podremos asi vigilar esta noche? Lo que sucedio apunta hacia un monster y los normies estan asustados-menciono la madre de Heath

-asi es, yo vigilare-dijo Poseidon- Alucard y Ram deben permanecer alertas por si los necesito

-en donde esta tu amigo?-interrumpio el faraon algo apartado de los demas y cruzado de brazos-

-aun no llega, pero te aseguro que me apoyara en la vigilancia de la ciudad

-estas muy seguro de eso-dijo Ram con una sonrisa de burla

-se con quien cuento-menciono Poseidon muy seguro de si- y se que Alucard es de esa clase

En ese momento, sono el timbre de la casa, y Jarvis abrio, era mi suegro que entraba de mal humor

-llegas tarde-le hizo notar Maddie

-di que vine-le contesto Alucard de malas

Se coloco a lado de mi padre el cual le miro algo asustado, el vampiro se notaba muy diferente, llego frente a los demas, y se cruzo de brazos mirando a el padre de Deuce

-como decia-continuo Poseidon-estare monitoreando la ciudad y llamare a ambos para poder detener a ese vampiro

-porque asumes que es un vampiro?-pregunto Alucard molesto

Poseidon le miro

-porque es muy obvio que lo es-

-y si no es asi? Que tal que sea otro egipcio o un dios loco

-claro,nosotros mordemos por el cuello y desangramos a nuestras victimas-dijo Poseidon con ironia-nadie esta acusando a los de tu clase, exagerado, solo decimos posibilidades

-y por eso acusas sin razon?-le contesto Alucard furioso-

-bien en ese caso, disculpame, dire: los llamare a ambos para poder detener a esa criatura TAN parecida a los vampiros pero que no es un vampiro pero que ataca como un **vampiro**-dijo Poseidon haciendo enfasis en el nombre de la criatura

-deja tus bromas ridiculas,Poseidon-le encaro furioso mi suegro, todos le mirabamos asombrados-no tienes derecho a dudar de mi gente

-y desde cuando te entro el amor por los de tu especie?-enfrento el Dios-si mal no recuerdo eres un renegado y estas expulsado de tu comunidad precisamente por tu odio hacia ellos

Eso no le cayo tan bien al conde que avento con tal furia a Poseidon que trastabillo hacia atras siendo detenido por Maddie y Demeter, Ram se interpuso respondiendo a la provocacion de Alucard lo que nos puso a todos en guardia, Yo, Thad y Holt los tratamos de calmar, el conde tenia un mirar extraño y estaba cara a cara contra el faraon, que no le habia parecido nada agradable que aventaran a su consuegro

-quieres pelea Ram?-sonreia con malicia extrema Alucard

-cuando quieras-contestaba el soberano mirandole sin miedo

-quieren calmarse los dos?-le regaño Maddie-somos un equipo!

-esto es una mierda-dijo Alucard furioso-tienen a un estupido payaso de lider que ni idea tiene de como pelear, jamas podran hacerlo sin mi ayuda

-por eso queremos que nos ayudes-dijo mi padre-porque tambien vives en esta ciudad y tu familia forma parte de la RAD

-olvidalo Wolf! Cuando acusen a tu manada, veamos si estas tan solicito a la ayuda

-esto es solo porque mencione a un vampiro? Que infantil eres!-reclamo Poseidon furioso-en ese caso el estupido es otro!

-tu ni siquiera eres un monster, estas aqui porque no te decides a tener a la mujer que amas y deseas jugar al maldito heroe para ganarte la mirada de tu dama

-eso no es verdad!-replico Poseidon

-lo ves? Ni siquiera puedes aceptarlo, eres patetico, me largo, yo no pienso ayudarlos, todos ustedes son unos imbeciles!-sentencio el vampiro dando media vuelta, mas al hacerlo, clavo la mirada, en la bella Cleo, que sintio como era observada y se escondia detras de su novio quien anteponia su cuerpo como diciendole al conde un:

"Que demonios le miras?"-

El padre de Cleo tambien lo noto y se adelanto unos pasos amenazadoramente, El vampiro sonrio de manera siniestra y se alejo azotando la puerta, todos nos miramos unos a los otros, cuestionandonos su actitud

-vaya caracter!-dijo la madre de Heath

-que grosero!-secundo la madre de Holt molesta

-algo le sucede, Alucard no es asi-dijo Maddie- Jack y yo lo conocemos muy bien

Poseidon solo permanecia callado,le parecia demasiado irreal que su amigo se comportara de esa manera y mas, que hubiese centrado su ataque en el

**VAYA…HAN ROTO SU PROPIO RECORD**

**4 CHAPTERS EN UN SOLO DIA**

**POR AHORA**

**ESO ES TODO, GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTE FIC**

**SI DEJAN 20 COMENTARIOS SUBIRE EL NUEVO CHAPTER MAÑANA**

**SI NO…ESPERAREMOS HASTA EL MIERCOLES**

**XD**

**DEPENDE DE USTEDES!**

**Y NO ME CONTESTARON LA PREGUNTA**

**POSEIDON O ALUCARD TEAM?**

**SEE YOU**

**D.G.**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	5. Chapter 5

Al llegar a su casa, el conde subio hacia su habitacion en donde estaba su esposa, el entro mirandola,mas la bella mujer no volteaba la vista, estaba leyendo un libro

El fue hacia su mujer, besandola con rudeza y sin miramiento, mas ella no estaba de humor de soportarlo y le avento molesta

-olvidalo!-le contesto furiosa

-tu te lo pierdes-respondio el conde sonriendose con suma malicia-al fin que no eres tan buena

Integra le miro sorprendida de sus palabras, el conde solo dio media vuelta y salio de la habitacion dando un portazo, dejando a su esposa, extremadamente triste y confundida

Fue a su oficina, en su mente, el habia dado cabida a la voz de Elizabetha, que le susurraba cosas dulces, se sento en su sillon y cerro los ojos, sumiendose en sus pensamientos, remembraba su figura, sus noches juntos, su boda, sus dias felices, que no noto que una densa oscuridad lo estaba envolviendo,su ex esposa parecia llamarlo desde el otro mundo y el conde se dejaba seducir por la antigua dama que habia sido, todo su mundo

La reunion no fue la misma despues de eso, se acordo vigilar las calles por las noches y Poseidon tomo el primer turno desde su hogar, al dia siguiente mi padre y yo iriamos a su casa a hacer lo propio hasta que se instalara el mismo monitor en las casas de todos, si algo sucedia, se llamaria a los guerreros del equipo mientras los demas, quedabamos como reserva, Cleo se habia regresado a la mansion De Nile con su padre pero hablaba con Deuce por skype desde su habitacion:

-viste como me miro?-pregunto acostada en su cama refiriendose a mi suegro

-claro...-respondio su esposo molesto-no fue NaDA discreto

-me atemorizo-dijo ella

-descuida amor, no lo creo capaz de dañarte, aunque se paso de listo

-y mañana debemos ir por Lala para ir a probarnos los vestidos de el desfile de modas de Clawdeen-

-a que horas iran?-pregunto Deuce

-a las 7:00, vienes por mi?

-claro bebe, yo te acompañare

Cleo sonrio, se sentia mas segura si su marido la acompañaba, las cosas no estaban del todo bien en la ciudad en esos momentos

Horas mas tarde,Poseidon estaba vigilando los monitores en los cuales se mostraba la ciudad entera, todo parecia tranquilo y muy pocos autos circulaban en las noches, el Dios permanecia atento,sentado frente a el equipo de vigilancia y con un vaso de whiskey en las manos, tratando de pensar en lo que habia sucedido con su amigo,todo eso lo tenia muy confundido, no podia creer que su compañero de armas pensara que no podia hacerse cargo de liderearlos, aunque siendo honesto, el mismo dudaba de su capacidad, siempre habia sido un Dios solitario y rodearse de gente era ...no muy comun para el, si habia que ser honesto, el estaba ahi por Deuce y por Maddie, era su familia aunque ella estuviera con Jack y sobre todo porque la mujer le habia confesado que su corazon le habia pertenecido solo a su amado Zeus,odiaba ser conocedor de eso mas sentia que su deber era cuidarla ya que por culpa suya, habia sido convertida en Gorgona, pero...era solo por eso? O realmente sentia algo por la madre de su hijo? El dios suspiro echando otro vistazo a los monitores,y en uno de ellos, una extraña nube negra, cubria la camara, Poseidon se incorporo de prisa, miro las calles que esa camara cubria y se transporto con sus poderes en un santiament,lo que vio, en verdad,...lo horrorizo

En medio de la calle, estaba un auto, con una familia entera de licantropos, sin gota de sangre, Poseidon no habia visto carniceria tal desde la epoca barbara de las guerras, del responsable? Ni señales, la extraña neblina negra se habia desaparecido en segundos, como habia podido asesinar a todos en ese diminuto lapso de tiempo? Las sirenas se escucharon, la policia se acercaba, el Dios creyo prudente desaparecer

Al dia siguiente,la noticia era del dominio general, Integra la seguia desde su habitacion, odiaba sentir, que esa forma tan bestial de matar, ya la habia visto antes...suspiro mirando al cielo diciendo un:

-por favor..,que no sea el

La voz de su hija la saco de sus pensamientos, ella le llamaba desde la parte baja, Alucard no habia dormido en el cuarto a su lado, asi que lo mejor era no alarmar a su pequeña Draculaura, asi que trato de esbozar una sonrisa y bajo a ver a su niña, Lala estaba ahi con sus amigas que habian ido con ella

-quieres apurarte?-le pedia Clawdeen

-ya voy!-decia Lala sacando todo de su bolsa-juro que aqui lo puse

-que cosa?-pregunto Frankie

-mi pulsera de la buena suerte de One Direction, papa me la regalo y siempre salgo con ella!-

Deuce se habia ofrecido llevarlas a su prueba de vestuario y habian bajado de la camioneta a apurar a mi chiquita, ya que sabian que tardaba años en arreglarse

-Lala apurate! Mi Deucey nos esta esperando!-le regañaba Cleo

-ya voy, ya voy!-decia ella metiendo todo en la bolsa

La hermosa egipcia no se sentia muy a gusto estando ahi, mas no habia señal de mi suegro cerca, sin embargo,no noto que cierta neblina color negro se formaba detras de ella, que la miraba con lujuria,estudiando sus perfectas formas y deteniendose en el lustroso cabello negro agarrado en una cola de caballo ,una mano estaba a punto de tocarla diciendo en un rumano acento: Elizabetha

Mas Integra Hellsing se habia interpuesto , apareciendo de la nada,antes de que tocara a la chica , ella misma era tambien una vampiro y contaba con poderes que la hacian transportarse de esa forma, mirando a la masa amorfa, le dijo con firmeza:

-ella no es Elizabetha-

Cleo volteo asustada, la nube negra habia desaparecido,solo la madre de Lala le sonreia

-toma querida-dijo con la voz algo alterada entregandole lo que su hija buscaba-apurate no hagas esperar a tus amigas!

-aah! Gracias mami-sonrio Mi novia besandola-nos vemos mas tarde, dale un beso a papito por mi

Ella solo asintio y todas salieron de la mansion,la bella Ine suspiro molesta diciendo sin voltear

-Alucard, hazte presente

De nuevo la nube negra salia de la nada, convirtiendose en mi suegro con su ropa de batalla, lentes rojos, traje negro y un sobretodo largo color rojo sangre,miraba a Integra con una burla siniestra

-si...master?-preguntaba sonriendo

Ella suspiro volteando

-que pensabas hacerle a Cleo?

-me confundi... Crei que era otra persona

-Elizabetha-dijo furiosa la dama

-la misma, o la bella Mina Harper, ambas tenian ese hermoso color de cabello...,negro como la noche

La mujer se adelanto enojada

-aun piensas en ellas,cierto?-

-cada dia de mi existencia-

-me prometiste olvidarlas, lo recuerdas?-reclamo su mujer-solo asi acepte unirme a ti,a ser tu esposa!

Alucard resoplaba furioso

-que fastidio eres!

-te parezco?-dijo la dama molesta-yo no fui la que lo prometio! Fuiste tu, que enterrarias tu pasado para tener un futuro juntos! Acaso ya lo olvidaste?-

-como olvidas al amor de tu vida?-fue la respuesta del conde

-yo lo hice por ti!

Alucard sonrio con desprecio

-mejor debiste quedarte con el y asi me hubieras dejado en paz!

La mujer lo miro sorprendida

-Alucard...que te sucede?-le cuestiono con cierta decepcion en su voz

-a mi? Nada, pero no veo el porque tenga que olvidarme de la mujer que tanto ame? Porque olvidarme de Mina?

-porque ahora estoy yo a tu lado!-reclamo su esposa-y se supone que me amas a mi, que me debes lealtad!

-tu solo eres un buen momento por las noches!-le grito furioso-mas no pienso olvidar jamas a la unica mujer que he amado en mi vida y esa es Elizabetha, te queda claro o no?porque por ella soy lo que soy y no pienso enterrarla en el pasado por una zorra londinense como tu!-

Su mujer solo le miro asombrada, el conde al terminar de hablar, cayo en cuenta de lo que habia dicho, el rostro de su esposa se veia tan afligido que eso le hizo volver en si

-aay-solo dijo extremadamente arrepentido sin saber ya que decir

Ella solo fue escaleras arriba, obviamente llorando, el reacciono yendo tras su mujer

-Ine! Amor, disculpame!no quise decir eso! Perdoname!

El vampiro no le alcanzo y Le azoto la puerta en su cara, Alucard se sentia de lo peor al escucharla llorar detras

-Integra...lo siento-pedia el con tristeza-yo no se que me sucedio,perdoname por favor..

La dama solo continuaba llorando de forma desconsolada, el sabia de sobra, que dijera lo que dijera...nada iba a reparar la falta cometida,acaricio la puerta con ternura y dolor al mismo tiempo diciendo mas para si

-no quiero perderte-

Y se alejo, sabiendo que eso era exactamente lo que habia hecho

Llego a su oficina, sentandose en su imponente escritorio sin deseo de ver o atender a nadie y asi lo mando a su asistente, tomo el cuadro de su mujer que estaba encima y lo miro sumamente arrepentido, era tan hermosa! Un maldito angel seria capaz de envidiar ese rostro, Demasiado para un demonio como el, hacia años estuvo a punto de perderla por otro hombre, mas ella lo habia elegido y lo habia sacado de la oscuridad, y ahora? Acaso todo habia terminado ya?, Algo estaba creciendo en su interior y le asustaba, lo que era peor, esa conexion con Integra se estaba perdiendo,siempre habian mantenido una union tal que incluso hasta sabia lo que su esposa pensaba,y pasaba lo mismo con ella hacia el, ahora, por mas que deseaba, no la escuchaba mas, aun cuando se concentrara, el espacio que su mujer ocupaba, estaba vacio, comenzo a sentirse perdido,algo estaba apoderandose de el, miraba de nuevo la foto pidiendo: no me sueltes ahora,por favor, no se que me esta pasando

Sintio un terrible dolor punzante en la cabeza, todo le daba vueltas, sus recuerdos volvieron borrando su vida actual,comenzo a olvidar a Integra a Lala y solo la imagen de Elizabetha y las matanzas llenaban sus pensamientos, aunque trataba de luchar, gritando el nombre de su esposa,solo los gritos de sus victimas le contestaban, de pronto, sus ojos cambiaron, se volvieron rojo profundo y con una mirada escalofriante, comenzo a reir con burla, tomo el cuadro de Integra y lo avento estrellandolo contra la pared, miro con desprecio las fotos de mi novia y las quemo con un movimiento de su mano, un nuevo poder habia nacido de el, en ese instante, oyo que discutian afuera de su oficina,la asistente por no dejarlo pasar y el otro por entrar sin anunciarse, se coloco sus lentes y Poseidon entraba decidido

-no se que fue lo que te molesto en la reunion y te pido una disculpa aunque ya conoces mi sarcasmo de sobra, pero necesitamos tu ayuda!-dijo el Dios

Alucard se acomodo con burla en su asiento

-el perro de la RAD viene a pedir mi ayuda?

Poseidon resoplo

-no presiones!

-que acaso no eres el todopoderoso Poseidon? Amo de los mares? Vienes a pedir ayuda a un simple vampiro como yo?-

-estamos juntos en esto y sabes de sobra que debo controlar mis poderes o lastimaria de mas-

- No seas hipocrita, amas la sangre ...eres de una epoca salvaje-le contesto Alucard mirandole

-si, lo fui, pero no por eso debo seguir masacrando personas, no tengo que repetir los errores del pasado

El vampiro lo veia con burla

-que patetico eres!

-bueno que demonios te pasa?-replico El Dios- que te debo o que?si te enojaste porque te gane en Halo, bueno, ya perdon!

-crees que esas estupideces me importan? Tu si que eres imbecil-respondio el vampiro levantandose-

-se supone que estamos juntos en esto, somos un equipo! Esto es mas serio de lo que pensamos

-y porque tengo que ayudarte?

-por la comunidad!

-soy un renegado, lo recuerdas? No tengo clan alguno!-

-entonces como un favor personal, te parece?-alzo la voz Poseidon-por amistad!

Alucard sonrio con burla

-amistad? Contigo? Quien te dijo que somos amigos?

El dios le miro fijamente

-nadie..en efecto...-contesto el padre de Deuce

-entonces no des por sentado nada, yo no me denigro teniendo amistades paganas con un Remiendo de Dios...asi que, hazme el favor de largarte de mi oficina, y no vuelvas, NO sere parte de tu equipo !

El Dios dejo que hablara y solo asintio molesto, dio media vuelta y al salir, escucho un grito de ayuda de Alucard: "Poseidon!"

que lo hizo voltear alarmado, mas el vampiro estaba ahi, impasible, que habia sido aquello?sin decir mas, salio de la oficina de su antiguo amigo, sintiendo que algo muy malo estaba ocurriendo

Cuando Lala llego a su casa, encontro a su madre esperandola para comer, ella se sento y miro el rostro de su progenitora,lucia muy triste

-pasa algo mamita?-le pregunto la chica

La dama suspiro

-no es nada,querida-contesto sin darle la mirada

-y papa?

-trabajando-dijo la señora

Mi novia sabia que algo pasaba, las cosas no estaban nada bien en casa, y le parecia extraño, sus padres siempre se habian llevado bien, mas al ver a su madre y notar que ella, NO llevaba ya su argolla de matrimonio,sabia que algo grave habia sucedido-

**HOLA!BUENA TARDE**

**COMENZAMOS CON LOS RETOS EL DIA DE HOY**

**PODRAN SUPERAR LOS 4 CHAPTERS DE AYER?**

**MMMM**

**ESO LO VEREMOS**

**20 COMENTS Y SUBO EL OTRO**

**XD**

DEUCE GORGON

FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON

LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL

LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE

REY KON

PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.


	6. Chapter 6

Esa noche, Poseidon habia dejado los monitores a mi padre y a mi, mientras iba a la azotea de su edificio a fumar, Alucard se habia vuelto para el, un buen amigo, mas se habia sentido decepcionado de escuchar que el vampiro no lo sentia asi, el convivir con monster y humanos le habia ablandado el corazon, en otra epoca, estaria dispuesto a ahogarlo por llamarlo como lo habia hecho, pero ahora preferia ignorarlo, mas si le habia calado hondo sus palabras, daba otra calada a su cigarro cuando noto que alguien se acercaba a el

-porque tan solo?-preguntaba Ram

Poseidon sonrio

-esperaba mejor compañia

-de tu amigo vampiro?-contesto el faraon cruzandose de brazos colocandose a su lado

-no somos amigos-dijo Poseidon amargamente y ofreciendo un cigarro que el papa de mi amiga no acepto-no me digas que te cuidas la salud?

-a Nefertari no le gusta que fume

-ustedes los casados si que les patean las pelotas por todo!

-y ustedes los solteros darian lo que fuera porque alguien se las pateara a ustedes

Poseidon le miro con cara de

Ram era un hueso mas dificil de roer que Alucard

-que haces aqui?-le pregunto al faraon

-lo de anoche fue demasiado brutal

-como supiste?-

-estuve ahi

-en donde?-pregunto el Dios

-ayer mismo compre tu mismo equipo e hice que Deuce me conectara ya los monitores en mi casa, de esa manera, vi la neblina negra que cubrio la camara 6-

Poseidon le miro extrañado sin decir palabra:

-que? Si tu hijo quiere salir con mi princesa, que haga meritos!-

-y le pagaste?

-no me cobro nada

-que no te...mira! Y a mi me bajo unos dolares!-se quejo el griego

-salir con Cleo es ya una recompensa

-minimo debiste darle para el refresco!-dijo con ironia Poseidon

-no creo que a tu hijo le falte el dinero teniendote como padre pero en fin, llegue unos segundos despues de que tu desapareciste, la policia acordono la zona, estaban muy asustados, fue demasiado bestial

-eso vi...no notaron tu presencia?

-puedo desaparecer de la vista de todos si quiero,y asi fue como escuche que el dictamen habia sido un vampiro-

-no lo digas delante de Alucard, o se indigna-dijo el griego ironico-

-todo indica que es un poderoso vampiro, el clan licantropo esta furioso con sus rivales, segun me dijo Cleo, Thad y Clawdeen no pueden verse por que el padre de el chico es el lider de la comunidad-

-y Clawd?-pregunto Poseidon

-Draculaura como hija de un proscripto, no tiene problema en relacionarse con el, mas si esto sigue asi, se convertira de nuevo en una guerra de lobos vs vampiros

El Dios suspiro

-bueno,mi hijo es mitad gorgona

-lo malo es que tu amiguito se puso digno y no quiso ayudarnos-

-Alucard esta andropausico-contesto Poseidon tomando su iphone que sonaba insistentemente-no lo necesitamos, hola?

Mi padre le contestaba:

-Poseidon, algo extraño pasa en un antro hacia el sur-

-dame direccion-

-Wester 114

-bien, mantente alerta

-pasa algo?-pregunto el faraon

-has viajado en un torbellino de agua?-pregunto el dios con cara de travieso

Y antes de que el faraon contestara, Poseidon lo envolvio llevandoselo con el y apareciendo en segundos en el lugar,Ram caia en el piso totalmente mareado

-hijo de *%&¥!-replicaba furioso el monarca tratando de que su cabeza dejara de dar vueltas

-pero que cosa es eso?-preguntaba Poseidon sorprendido sin hacer caso a su compañero

El monarca miro hacia el lugar, estaba cubierto de una extraña neblina negra, Ram trato de incorporarse sin lograrlo, se sentía como si se hubiese tomado todo el vino del mundo, Poseidon rodo los ojos diciendo:

-que nena eres! levantate ya!-le ayudaba el griego

-esta me la pagas, maldito!-le amenazaba

-si hombre! En efectivo si quieres, anda!

Y ambos entraban al lugar por el cual, cientos de jovenes trataban de salir asustados, adentro la masacre estaba criminal, Poseidon no podia ubicar a el asesino, miles de cuerpos eran cortados a la mitad volaban por doquier, al igual que cabezas y miembros cercenados, Ram invoco un extraño encantamiento y un halo de luz dorada encendio el lugar que se encontraba en penumbras, entre las sombras estaba la figura de un imponente hombre vestido como los antiguos cruzados, Poseidon trataba de distinguirlo entre aquel infierno, sus rasgos eran aguileños,cabello a los hombros, barba y una expresion demoniaca que hasta a el, le calo en los huesos, Ram lanzo un hechizo contra el hombre que lo desvio enseguida y se fue directo a sus agresores, de un salto llego hasta ellos, blandiendo una peligrosa espada, Poseidon quito a tiempo al faraón que pudo haber perdido la cabeza de una manera fácil, mas el vampiro volvia a la carga, Poseidon le lanzo un poderoso rayo que técnicamente le reboto sin daño alguno, el enemigo respondio lanzando una bocanada de fuego que atrapo al Dios

-Poseidon!-le grito Ram asustado y contratacaba al monstruo que se encargaba ahora de el, era extremadamente fuerte, mas el faraón también conocía de magia negra, le consiguió arrebatar de la mano la espada que blandia mas el Cruzado era en verdad poderoso que se enfrascaron en una pelea sangrienta, el Dios mientras tanto, formaba su torbellino de agua alrededor suyo contrarestando el fuego, cayendo agotado al suelo

-que maldito poder!-decia agitado por el esfuerzo

Busco a su consuegro y este peleaba contra el vampiro, se incorporo uniéndose a la lucha y los dos trataban de detener al peligroso adversario, en ese instante Maddie, Demeter y mi padre llegaban al lugar, los últimos trataban de salvar a la gente que trataba de huir del lugar, Maddie aun armada con su peligroso arco, no podía disparar en contra del vampiro ya que se movia de un lado a otro peleando con ambos hombres, trato de no fallar, y apuntando fijamente, jalo de la cuerda y el tiro fue exacto hiriendo en la pierna al vampiro, el cual furioso, invoco una voraz vertiente de fuego, que comenzó a llenar el lugar

Poseidon contrarrestaba con un poderoso tsunami que arrastraba todo a su paso evitando que el fuego consumiera el lugar, Ram alcanzo a quitarse del camino de la poderosa ola, mientras mi padre y Demeter, protegían a la gente que huia despavorida, Maddie se sostenia de unos muros para no ser llevada por la corriente mientras el hombre aprovecho esto para desaparecer, y dejar a sus enemigos confundidos y totalmente empapados

-se encuentran bien?-pregunto el Dios despues de detener el tsunami

-si-contesto el faraón bajando de unos peldaños-

-no recordaba lo dañino que eras-contesto Maddie haciendo lo mismo-

-tenia que usarlo o este lugar iba ser consumido por el fuego

-quien diablos es ese tipo?-pregunto la dama

-ni idea-respondio el Dios-pero tiene una magia demasiado oscura

Demeter se asomaba en ese momento

-Chicos, la policía esta aquí!

Los tres se miraron y al momento, desaparecieron del lugar

Yo y Deuce los esperábamos en casa de Poseidon y nos sorprendimos al verlos llegar bastante maltrechos

-quien te pateo el trasero?-pregunto mi amigo a su padre

El dios solo lo miro como diciendo "¬¬ deja tus bromitas!"

Ram también se notaba empapado de pies a cabeza, Deuce y yo nos miramos uno al otro

-Jarvis-pidio Poseidon.-trae toallas para todos y sírvenos algo de beber-

El mayordomo cumplio en el acto la petición mientra se sentaban en la sala, todos menos Ram que tenia la duda en la mente y esta le rondaba hasta que al fin hablo

-y bien….alguien va a decirlo?-dijo a todos

El silencio fue absoluto

-de acuerdo, si nadie se atreve yo si…es Alucard

Sentí que mi alma se fue al subsuelo

-no-lo negó Poseidon

-ja…sabia que lo negarías!

-el no es Alucard!-dijo el dios-como puedes acusarlo? Si ni siquiera se parecen!

-se de magia negra y esa magia era la suya-dijo el faraón-es el, sus poderes se han desatado y debemos detenerlo!

-Ram-interrumpio Maddie.- no es el! Yo lo vi y no se le parece

-el no es el Alucard que conocemos, Maddie, pero es su esencia, es su energía, es EL! Aunque Poseidon lo niegue mil veces, esa cosa que enfrentamos es Vlad Tepes! Y si no lo detenemos, puede acabar con toda la ciudad entera, creo que debemos ir a su casa y exterminarlo!

-claro! Encendamos las antorchas y quememoslo-le contesto con ironia el Dios-no vas a acusarlo, hasta que estemos seguros! Asi que cierra la maldita boca y recuerda que aquí el que da las ordenes, soy yo!-le recordó Poseidon con furia-

Deuce miraba a su padre fijamente, sabia que estimaba demasiado al vampiro y no iba a dejar que lo lastimaran

-bien-respondio Ram molesto- mas desde este maldito instante, te hago responsable de lo que pase en esta ciudad

Y dando media vuelta, salio bastante furico, Poseidon solo tomaba el vaso de whiskey y salio directo a su habitación encerrándose, las cosas no se veian nada bien

Al dia siguiente, Lala entraba al comedor, su padre tampoco estaba ahí esa mañana, hacia 2 dias que no lo veía en casa, su madre estaba viendo las noticias en su habitación y le había dicho que no pensaba almorzar, no tenia hambre y preferia quedarse en cama, asi que mi novia tomaba sus alimentos sola, eso la entristecia, siempre, desde que recordaba, sus padres le habían acompañado todos los dias de su vida, algo no estaba nada bien, si sus queridos progenitores se separaban iba a ser un golpe muy fuerte para mi chiquita,ya que ella era muy unida a su padre, mas últimamente, las cosas habían cambiado y pensar en un posible divorcio le atemorizaba, Lala limpiaba sus lagrimas, tomo sus cosas y salio de casa, su madre no estaba mejor que ella, Alucard no había vuelto a casa desde esa discusión que habían tenido y eso le dejaba en claro…que el había preferido alejarse, las noticias de las terribles masacres solo le dejaban en claro una cosa….el peligroso guerrero ya había vuelto a aparecer. Tocaron a la puerta y la ama de llaves anuncio que un caballero queria verla, ella asintió y arreglándose un poco, bajo a recibirlo, era Poseidon

-lamento molestarte, Ine-

La bella dama sonrio

-esperaba que vinieras

El la saludo besando su mano con respeto, por cortesía a su titulo, condesa Teples y princesa de Valaquia,ambos títulos heredados por matrimonio

-en donde esta Al?-pregunto Poseidon sentándose en la sala despues de que la señora le invito con cordialidad

Ella suspiro

-no lo se

-no lo sabes?

La señora bajo con tristeza la mirada

-nos separamos..

-como?-pregunto sorprendido Poseidon-pero si el te adora!

La madre de Lala sonrio con melancolía

-eso fue antes…Alucard lleva dos noches sin aparecer en casa

EL dios no queria preguntar, mas armándose de valor dijo:

-Ine…sabes quien es…el vampiro que esta aterrorizando la ciudad?

Ella le miro

-es necesario que te diga su nombre?-

Poseidon sintió un hueco en el estomago

-es el?-dijo sin querer escuchar la respuesta-

La mujer solo asintió con tristeza

El dios se levanto

-pero….porque? que fue lo que paso? Esa cosa es Alucard?

-esa "cosa" como le llamas…es Vlad Draculea…Vlad el empalador…el vampiro mas temido de Transilvania

El padre de Deuce estaba atonito

-durante años-continuo la bella señora-sus poderes permanecieron dormidos,enterrados dentro de el, fueron sellados por medio de un rito en el cual, yo servia como sello para controlar sus peligrosos poderes…

Poseidon le miro

-el asesino mas sanguinario de la historia ha despertado…El..tiene el don de dominar los infiernos, las almas de las personas que ha asesinado, los condenados , todos le obedecen ciegamente, extiende el terror con solo un movimiento de su mano, esta deseoso de sangre y no se detendrá hasta que toda la ciudad haya desaparecido…esa es su consigna-

-pero...que sucedió?-pregunto asombrado al oírla-porque se descontrolo asi?

La dama suspiro con tristeza

-nuestra comunidad me lo había advertido…cuando…lo conoci, mi padre lo tenia sellado bajo un poderoso hechizo y servia a mi organización…despues de una peligrosa batalla se libero…de esta misma manera, mas…pudimos de nuevo dormir sus poderes….gracias al amor que sentía hacia mi

-y que paso?-

-el antiguo senescal, me utilizo a mi misma de sello, ya que mi amor le mantenía en salvo, mas…Fere,me lo había advertido

-el perro de reserva?

-si…me dijo…que yo era muy tonta en creer que un monstruo como el me iba a ser fiel para siempre…que el dia,…en que me dejara de amar…sus poderes iban a salirse de control…y creo que ese dia llego

-no Ine-dijo Poseidon tomando la mano de la dama-el te sigue amando…algo lo esta controlando seguramente

-si…Elizabetha

-por supuesto que no, el jamas se olvidaría de ti, tu y Lala son su mundo, no podemos dejarlo ahora , debemos hacer algo por el

La hermosa mujer le miraba llorando

-Poseidon…no podemos…el es..demasiado poderoso…nada puede detenerlo y yo debo proteger a Lala, en ese estado, es capaz de deshacerse de todo lo que le recuerde su pasado y yo no pienso arriesgar a mi hija-

-no puedes irte y dejarlo-pedia el Dios-

-no puedo quedarme…tu lo viste…es tremendamente fuerte….y yo no quiero que Draculaura lo vea en ese estado…quiero que recuerde a su padre como era…no como el monstruo que es ahora

-te entiendo…mas yo no pienso dejarlo, es mi amigo…y voy a salvarlo-dijo decidido el hombre- tu cuida de Lala y de ti…no dejare que las lastime pero Ine…de algo estoy seguro…el te ama…y no creo que el recuerdo de un fantasma sea para el mas importante que la vida que ha creado a tu lado…necesito de tu ayuda…pero te entenderé si deseas cuidar de tu hija-

-Lala es mi tesoro,si me quedo es capaz de lastimarla o algo peor, debo protegerla

El Dios lo entendia a la perfeccion

-buscare la forma de volverlo a la normalidad, te lo prometo

La bella mujer solo bajaba la mirada con tristeza,conocia el asesino que era su antigua arma secreta

Obviamente, esto era demasiado para Poseidon, no podia rebelar a nadie lo que habia descubierto, Alucard era el peligroso asesino que estaba aterrorizando a la ciudad, manejaba de regreso a casa mientras escuchaba las noticias por el radio,el alcalde de la ciudad pedia que se mantuviera a los jovenes vigilados por las noches, se detuvo en un semaforo y una publicidad le hizo poner atencion, una banda de rock pesado, tenia su concierto esa noche, su nombre era: Calling to Satan y era claramente rock demoniaco, ya tenia una idea de donde iba a atacar Alucard esa noche

**ESTAN ALGO LENTAS ESTE DIA**

**AYER YA HABIAMOS SUBIDO 3 A ESTA HORA**

**XD**

**VAMOS CHICAS**

**SE QUE SIEMPRE GANO YO Y YO LAS CREI**

**MAS PIEZAS JEJEJEJEJ**

**20 MAS Y SUBO**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**XD**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	7. Chapter 7

Mientras tanto, Draculaura se habia saltado las primeras clases, estaba demasiado triste por que no habia visto a su padre en dos dias,lo mas seguro era que ellos pensaban en separarse,no podia creer cosa mas terrible, siempre habian sido muy unidos, como iba a poder seguir sin ver a su amado papito todos los dias?se limpiaba su carita de las lagrimas que no le daban tregua desde la mañana, cuando un extraño muñequito aparecio del otro lado de la mesa, con conejito quiero decir que era un calcetin con dos orejas mal cosidas del mismo material, ojos de boton y una boca pesimamente mal hecha, no se me da para nada bien la costura

-hola-dije,porque espero que el lector sepa que era yo debajo de la mesa, tratando de animar a mi chiquita

Ella sonrio con melancolia contestando

-hola

-porque no entraste a clases?-pregunto el conejito

-no tengo ganas-dijo mi novia con voz triste

El conejito se acerco un poco mas

-y porque una niña tan hermosa como tu... Esta llorando?

Lala suspiro

-mis padres se van a separar

Yo no dije nada, sabia que Alucard era sospechoso mas no crei que la bella Integra lo supiera

-eso no lo sabes aun-le alento el conejito-

-mama esta muy triste-contesto Lala- ya no usa su sortija de casada, papa no ha estado en casa en dos dias, no lo he visto y ni siquiera se despidio de mi-

El conejo la miraba con tristeza, sus orejas estaba agachadas, la escuche llorar, se lo mucho que mi niña ama a su padre

-sabes..-continuo el conejito acercandose mas caminando por la orilla de la mesa-todas las parejas pelean, tienen sus momentos dificiles pero siempre el gran amor que se tienen, los hace volver a estar juntos, de esa clase son tus papitos

Lala solo lloraba mirando a la marioneta

-he visto-continue-como tu padre mira a tu mama, y veo en sus ojos el gran orgullo de que sepan que esa dama le pertenece,el ha luchado por ustedes dos, porque son su mas grande tesoro y jamas aceptaria que el amor de su vida, se aleje de el, tu padre es un gran guerrero que hara lo imposible por volver a tener a su esposa y su niña consigo y sabes porque?

-porque?-pregunto Lala

Yo sali de la mesa sonriendo

-porque tu eres, la niña mas dulce de este mundo, y no creo que exista persona, que desee alejarse de ti, asi como yo, lucharia siempre por volver a tu lado porque te amo mas que a nada en el mundo

Mi novia me sonrio bellamente y yo aproveche para darle un gran beso y abrazarla, sabia que lo necesitaba

-todo saldra bien, ya lo veras-dije reconfortandola

-realmente lo crees, Clawd?-me miro esperanzada

-totalmente-dije sonriendole

Ella se recosto sobre mi, realmente deseaba que fuera asi, no podia ver a esa bella niña sufrir

Poseidon llego a Monster High buscando a su hijo, necesitaba informacion acerca de Alucard y sabia que tenian la biografia de el en la biblioteca, entro a los pasillos y varias chicas le sonreian al pasar al guapo hombre,a lo lejos diviso a Cleo que estaba con Ghoulia, se acerco a su nuera diciendo

-donde esta la biblioteca?

-por Ra! Me asustas!

-necesito la biografia de Alucard, puedes conseguirla?

-Ghoulia puede, cierto?

La chica sonreia asintiendo y salio a buscarla,Buena Sangre se extraño de verle ahi

-que haces aqui?-pregunto molesta

-vine a ver a mi hijo-dijo Poseidon sin ganas de pelear con la directora-a traerle un sandwich!-acoto con ironia

-espero que te estes avocando al gran problema que tenemos encima!-

-en eso estoy mujer! No me presiones, asi que si me disculpas..

Y tomo a Cleo de la mano alejandose de la directora

-que fastidiosa es!-

-dimelo a mi!-acepto Su nuera

-Deuce esta?-

-en clase de cocina, es por aqui!

Y lo llevo justo a tiempo de que la clase salia,el griego estaba con Jackson cuando su novia llego con su padre

-amor! Sorpresa-dijo Cleo abrazandolo y señalando a Poseidon

-que haces aqui?-pregunto mi amigo extrañado

-problemas graves,necesito que me hagas un favor

-dime

-adquiere dos boletos para el concierto de una banda de rock llamada "Calling to Satan"que tocan esta noche en la explanada sur-

-ya no hay boletos-contesto su hijo-iba a ir yo pero Cleo no me dejo

-es una banda pesima!-dijo la chica opinando

-yo tengo boletos-interrumpio timidamente Jackson-bueno,...Holt...tiene dos

-genial, vendemelos-dijo Poseidon sacando su cartera

-vas a ir al concierto? Invitame!-se quejo Deuce

-no es porque me guste y en verdad prefiero que estes alejado de el, segunda cosa que deseo que hagas, quiero que te quedes en casa tambien hoy, me siento mas seguro si estas conmigo

-vale-acepto Deuce-

-y tercero...quiero que todos tus amigos NO salgan para nada al caer la noche, resguardense en sus habitaciones y no pongan un pie fuera de sus casas,esto es mas peligroso de lo que pensabamos y no pienso arriesgar a uno solo de ustedes, entendido?

Los 3 chicos asintieron, Ghoulia llego minutos despues dandole la biografia al Dios que quiso esperar a su hijo al salir de clases,y montaba guardia afuera de la escuela mientras leia el libro con la informacion detallada de su amigo, cuando vio a Cleo y Deuce salir de clases, ambos le hicieron una seña de que iban a subirse a la camioneta, el asintio y los escolto, mientras llamaba a Ram

-necesito que esta noche, me acompañes a un lugar-

- a donde?-pregunto el faraon-

-ya lo veras-respondio el Dios

Poseidon no creia estar exagerando sus cuidados hacia su hijo, si era realmente Alucard el peligroso vampiro,sabia de sobra que Deuce era su punto mas debil, y si no era el, cosa que pedia con fervor, tampoco queria demostrar a ningun enemigo, que su niño era con lo que podian detenerle, asi que, estaba atardeciendo cuando se ducho, se vistio todo de negro, jeans y playera,solo las letras en rojo de Slipknot relucian en su pecho , calzaba botas negras, acorde al lugar a donde iba,tomo su chaqueta de piel del mismo color y salio de su habitacion dirigiendose a la de su retoño, abrio despacio la puerta de la habitacion de mi amigo y vio que estaba por Skype con su esposa, riendo y bromeando con ella, a la par que ambos hacian tarea, sonrio al mirarlos, cerro despacio y Demeter y Jarvis estaban ahi en la sala

-no abran la puerta a nadie extraño hasta que yo regrese, Wolf, Stein y los demas, vendran en una hora, absolutamente nadie mas debe entrar,y lo digo por Alucard

-que pasa con el?-pregunto Demeter

-las explicaciones vendran despues...cuida a Deuce, que no salga, si algo le sucede...ambos. Me lo pagaran con sus vidas

El mayordomo y la mujer se miraron uno al otro mientras Poseidon salia decidido,abajo, Ram le esperaba ya, vestido del mismo color

-parecemos dos viejos remembrando los años mozos!-se quejo

-dilo por ti, yo me veo estupendo-contesto vanidoso abriedo su Audi plateado-sube, vamos a divertirnos

El faraon le miraba extrañado

Llegaron en un santiamen, el lugar estaba repleto aun cuando existia temor entre la ciudadania, pero los jovenes somos en extremo testarudos y nos encanta tentar a la suerte, ambos hombres descendieron del auto despues de estacionarse y mas de una chica se les insinuo con descaro

-que dices Ram?-sonreia el dios coqueto a varias jovenes que le habian palmeado el trasero con descaro- no te gustarian algunas groopies (seguidoras de grupos de rock) para tu harem?

-yo ya no tengo harem!-dijo ofendido el faraon-soy un hombre casado!

-aah, ahora eres todo un santo pero supe por Demeter que tenias un harem bastante extenso!

El padre de Cleo sonrio

-bueno, ella era mi favorita aunque ahora si que se conformo con tan poco-dijo el hombre mirando de arriba a abajo al Dios

-di lo que quieras!la dama esta contenta conmigo

-no le queda de otra, lo que no me explico es como puede comer carne de burro si antes comia caviar

Poseidon le miraba molesto, ese faraon si que era odioso! Una hermosa chica tatuada se acerco a el dios diciendole

-te gustaria quemarte conmigo en el infierno, guapo?

Mas la madre de Deuce llegaba justo en ese momento a apartarla con desden del hombre

-ve a darte mejor una ducha fria querida!

-Maddie?-preguntaban los dos hombres sorprendidos

-tu si que no desperdicias oportunidad!-dijo la mujer celosa cruzandose de brazos, usaba sus lentes oscuros, un lienzo en color negro tapaba su peligroso tocado, mientras que una blusa bastante escotada le hacia lucir sus bellos atributos, lo completaba con una falda de piel negra y botas tipo militar, lucia MUY hermosa

-que demonios haces aqui?-preguntaba Poseidon entre asombrado y molesto- y mas, vestida asi! Ya estas grande para usar eso!

-lo dice el hombre que usa camisetas de rock bands?-le regreso molesta

-pero yo no enseño nada!

Un par de atractivos chicos pasaban a un lado de ella diciendole:

-adios hermosa!

-te invito una cerveza?

Poseidon los miraba atonito y mega celoso les contestaba:

-que acaso estoy pintado o que? Que demonios les pasa!una cerveza? Que eres albañil?

Ram y Maddie tuvieron que contenerlo y lo alejaron de los chicos que parecian querer pelear por la bellisima mujer

-tu si que te metes en lios!-le reclamo el faraon

-son ellos!estos jovenes de ahora no respetan a la tercera edad! Ves lo que ocasionas?-le reclamo molesto a la mujer

-y? Soy libre de vestirme como quiera!

-claro que no! Respeta a Jack!

-ahora resulta!-dijeron sus acompañantes a una sola voz

-que? No es tu novio?

-bueno, el me miro y obviamente no quiso dejarme salir de casa pero por lo bien que me veia-decia Maddie con malicia

-creo que mas bien le dio pena que una mujer que casi es abuela,saliera vestida asi!

-baboso!

Ram prefirio alejarse unos centimetros por el show que ambos estaban dando

-y ultimadamente, que haces aqui?-le pregunto Poseidon quitandose la chaqueta

-Deuce me dijo que vendrias, asi que movi mis contactos, me consiguieron un boleto y quise venir a ayudarte...pero que rayos haces?

La mujer preguntaba eso ya que Poseidon le colocaba su propia chamarra

-pontela!

-no!

-usala o te regresas a tu casa!

-estas loco?

El dios se acerco al rostro de Maddie que escazos centimetros le separaban de los labios de ella

-pontela o te vas!

La mujer lo veia inquieta por la cercania, mas obedecio, el le ayudo a ponersela y le cerro el cierre a la altura del cuello

-mejor-dijo Poseidon sin dejar de mirarla-ahora no te separes de mi

Tomo su mano y la afianzo fuerte, Maddie sentia que su corazon latia con mucha fuerza, ese estupido Dios aun podia controlar sus pensamientos

-que verguenza!-dijo Ram en el mismo tono que Cleo-ustedes si que dan la nota

-mejor camina! Que tenemos que estar alertas

-que venimos a hacer?-pregunto Maddie

-tu, a molestar solamente, nosotros...-Poseidon miro al escenario- a comprobar si esta noche se aparece el diablo

Sus compañeros le miraron confundidos, en ese instante, la estridente musica comenzo, los jovenes se acercaban mas al escenario totalmente prendidos por la letra que cantaban, Ram no estaba muy acostumbrado a tal ruido por tener niñas, pero Poseidon y Maddie ya estaban acostumbrados por Deuce, que solia escuchar ese tipo de musica cuando estaba solo en su cuarto, el Dios no dejaba de mirar el escenario atento a cualquier cosa que sucediera, mas de manera inconsciente,sostenia con fuerza la mano de la dama sin lastimarla, incluso, acariciandola de vez en cuando,lo que hacia a la mujer latir su corazon deprisa,obviamente se autoregañaba por sentir ese nerviosismo dentro de ella, mas no podia evitarlo,le gustaba esa sensacion de tenerlo cerca, mas de repente, en medio del primer canto, algo comenzo a formarse justo arriba del escenario

-Miren!-dijo Ram asombrado señalando hacia arriba-

-is here-respondio Poseidon con pesar

El peligroso empalador se estaba formando de entre una llamarada,los jovenes satanistas lo veian con adoracion, ahi, arriba de ellos, Vlad Tepes los veia con una sonrisa macabra

**AQUÍ TIENEN YA EL CAPITULO 7**

**TIENEN ANIMOS DE OTRO MAS?**

**YA SABEN**

**20 MAS Y SUBO EL 8**

**XD**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	8. Chapter 8

-pero que...-dijo Maddie sorprendida y tomando al dios del brazo con su otra mano, la energia fatidica que este hombre emanaba, era demasiado negativa

Alucard descendia majestuoso de unas escaleras invisibles, por instinto,Poseidon retrocedia jalando a Ram y a Maddie con el, El conde sacaba su poderosa espada y cuando estuvo cerca de la multitud, comenzo a asesinarla, los 3 RAD lo miraron asombrados, la gente tardo unos segundos en recobrarse y comenzo a correr huyendo despavorida de la atroz matanza, el vampiro seguia su camino sanguinario bebiendo la sangre de sus victimas, todos empezaron a correr, el griego abrazo a Maddie para protegerla mientras que ordenaba

-debemos detenerlo!

Mas en ese instante, 6 vampiros se aparecian estrategicamente colocados en derredor de los altos muro que rodeaban el lugar, eran los Perros de Reserva, que sacaban su arsenal apuntando hacia el conde, su lider gritaba

-acaben con el!

Y miles de balas comenzaron a abrir fuego importandole poco la cantidad de chicos que habia en derredor, Poseidon sabia que tenia que defender a su amigo y apartandose de sus compañeros, lanzo un poderoso rayo hacia uno de los vampiros que disparaba

-que demonios!-gritaba el vampiro recobrandose de la descarga, sus rubios cabellos ahora lucian parados de manera comica y apuntando hacia el Dios, descargaba su arsenal

Ram no tenia los mismos sentimientos por el vampiro, asi que lo ataco directamente apareciendo un baculo dorado en sus manos, El conde estaba luchando contra sus contendientes y mirando a Ram, cambio su traje por el habitual de batalla, con sus armas en las manos listas para desatar su furia y su mirada seguia siendo la misma, demoniaca y sanguinaria

-vas a morir!-sentenciaba Alucard disparando contra Ram

-ni lo sueñes!-decia el faraon protegiendose y lanzando su magia egipcia

Maddie se apartaba con prudencia y quitando un extraño brazalete que usaba en su mano derecha,lo convirtio en su peligroso arco tratando de apuntar hacia los enemigos, pero, a cuales?Alucard? Los vampiros? Poseidon tambien luchaba contra los perros de reserva que sus armas,excentas de balas, disparaban peligrosos cartuchos que deshacian en segundos a sus victimas, ya habian acabado con muchos chicos inocentes y no se tentaban en salvar a nadie, uno de ellos, el sacerdote,apuntaba hacia Poseidon que libraba batalla contra el famoso Italiano, Maddie apunto su arco y le atraveso la mano, haciendo que soltara su arma y que se doblara de dolor

-Jean Carlo!-grito el lider mirando a su amigo dolerse,volteo hacia la gorgona y disparo sin piedad, mas el padre de Deuce estaba atento al cuidado de la mujer y tocando el suelo, mando un temblor que hizo caer al vampiro mientras Maddie se escabullia poniendose a salvo

Ram estaba librando pelea contra Alucard de manera personal y este a su vez, disparaba su peligrosa artilleria contra sus enemigos, El egipcio, saco una de sus objetos misticos y comenzaba a conjurar un hechizo para acabar contra el vampiro, Poseidon lo escucho y justo cuando Ram lo lanzaba hacia Alucard, el Dios disparo un poderoso rayo,destrozando el objeto

El vampiro lo miro

-porque demonios hiciste eso?-gritaba furico Ram

-no dejare que lo mates!-le contestaba el Dios entre la batalla

El conde aprovecho esto y envolviendose en un torbellino de fuego, desaparecio

Al hacerlo,todos le miraron sorprendidos, y en segundos, todos se apuntaban entre si amenazantes,los perros de reserva a Poseidon,Maddie a ellos, y Ram...al padre de Deuce

-que demonios pensabas?-preguntaba furico

Poseidon tenia ambas manos extendidas hacia sus enemigos y al faraon, sus palmas relucian dispuestas a atacar con su poder al primero que lanzara su ataque

-Ram!-gritaba Maddie apuntando hacia un vampiro sin voltear-no seas estupido! Ellos son nuestros enemigos, no Poseidon!

Los perros seguian apuntando y mas de uno, recargaba sus armas con decision,Ram dio un gruñido furioso y apunto hacia los vampiros, el lider de ellos, mando a todos que bajaran sus armas

-estan apuntando a personas desarmadas-dijo con acento frances

El griego bajo con cuidado sus manos, no tenia intencion de que lo agarraran desprevenidos, Maddie tambien bajaba su poderoso arco, el vampiro brinco desde lo alto en donde se encontraba, enfrentando al dios

-eres un perfecto estupido, has dejado ir al asesino mas sanguinario de la historia

-el es mi mejor amigo-le contesto Poseidon decidido

El frances sonrio con burla

-a el le importa un carajo tu amistad! Mataria a tu familia en segundos! Alucard es un demonio, y nuestro rey nos mando a destruirlo

-tu maldito Rey no tiene jurisdiccion aqui

El vampiro se acerco a el dios y le dijo al oido

-Nuestro Rey, tiene jurisdiccion en todo lo creado,imbecil, modera tu boca o en este momento,Greg, se carga a tu perra

Poseidon estaba furico mas miro rapidamente a todos y noto que uno de ellos, tenia el arma abajo pero apuntaba a la madre de Deuce

-Maddie!-grito molesto-ven hacia aca

Ella obedecio y camino despacio hacia el dios que la coloco detras de el

-ustedes los Monsters si que tienen gustos exoticos!-se burlo el vampiro

-Esta no es su ciudad-reclamo Poseidon-y este es nuestro problema, asi que,no se metan en nuestros asuntos!-

El vampiro se alejo con burla

-quisiera ver que nos detengas,Dios imbecil, es mas! Te reto a detenernos, vinimos por la cabeza de Alucard y no nos iremos sin ella-

Y volteando dijo en voz alta

-Reservoir Dogs! Retirada!

La policia llegaba ya y los guerreros vampiros desaparecieron,los tres se miraron unos a otros haciendo lo mismo tambien, dejando el lugar de la matanza, en un silencio sepulcral

Deuce estaba junto conmigo, mi padre y Los demas esperando noticias de Poseidon

-que habra pasado?-se preguntaba Demeter nerviosa

-si hubiera sucedido algo malo, lo hubiesemos sabido-dijo Deuce sabiamente cruzandose de brazos-

En eso, su padre entraba hecho una furia con su suegro detras

-la has ca***do monumentalmente!-gritaba Ram-los unicos que podian ayudarnos para detener a esa bestia y tu los convertiste en nuestros enemigos!-

-no vamos a deshacernos de Alucard! Es parte de nuestro equipo!

-estas demente? Ese demonio va a matar a todo mundo! Tu y yo no podremos contra su poder infernal, debemos aceptar su ayuda, por el bien de nuestras familias!

-entonces-interrumpio Viktor- es...Alucard?

-es el-dijo Maddie sentandose a lado de su hijo-soy testigo de eso

-y este imbecil quiere ayudarlo!-reclamo Ram-como si ese demonio nos fuese a agradecer!-

-yo haria lo mismo por ti-le contesto Poseidon-y por cualquiera de los de aqui presentes, no abandonare a mi amigo, hare lo posible porque regrese a ser el que era antes!

-aun a costa de la vida de tu hijo? Contestame esto Poseidon, si Alucard...asesina a Deuce y Maddie...tu seguiras en esa misma posicion?-

El dios le miro sin contestar

-ahora preguntanos a nosotros si estamos dispuestos a perder mujeres, e hijos por que TU ayudes a ese demonio...

Poseidon permanecia impasible, todos se miraban unos a los otros, la mayoria, apoyaba a Ram,pero no querian expresarlo abiertamente

-si eres el lider de este equipo...-prosiguio el faraon- pensaras por el bien de la comunidad y no de tu "amigo"

Poseidon le enfrentaba

-mi posicion es la misma...tratare de ayudar a Alucard...

-entonces, estas fuera de esto, porque nadie piensa arriesgar a su familia por el!

El dios salio hecho una furia de su casa dejando a Ram con la palabra en la boca, Maddie solo bajaba la mirada negando al igual que Deuce, el conocia de sobra el ayudar a un amigo sobre cualquier cosa

Poseidon se habia ido a refugiar a la azotea, estaba sentado en el filo de la misma, tenia que buscar una manera de ayudar a Alucard antes de que Ram o los perros de reserva, acabaran con el,si tan solo tuviera una jodida idea de como hacerlo, en verdad se sentia frustrado, su animo aun afectaba la naturaleza ya que dos poderosos truenos en un cielo limpio mostraban su gran molestia

-no hagas eso o asustaras a los que pronostican el tiempo-dijo una voz acercandose, era Maddie-el cielo esta despejado y con estrellas

Poseidon solo suspiro, la mujer se puso a lado de el

-yo pienso como tu...no queremos perder a Alucard

-los demas estan con Ram

Maddie le miro

-pero tu eres el lider y al menos, yo, pienso seguirte a ti

-y si me equivoco?-pregunto volteando a verla

-entonces, estamos jodidos

-eso no me consuela

-y quien dijo que vengo a consolarte?-dijo con malicia la madre de mi amigo

Poseidon sonrio abrazandola

-no se que hacer-dijo despues de unos minutos en silencio

-ya encontraras una solucion-respondio ella acariciando su rostro-siempre terminas saliendote con la tuya

El dios la miraba fijamente, le gustaba el contacto de sus manos, miro sus labios, eran demasiado lindos, exactamente como el los recordaba, se acercaba lentamente a ellos, deseaba besarlos, la mujer tambien parecia lo mismo, y estaban a centimetros de unir sus labios cuando Demeter interrumpio

-Poseidon!sera mejor que vengas-dijo furiosa

Ambos se separaron al instante y el Dios se dirigio de nuevo a su casa,Demeter le miro sumamente molesta cuando el paso a su lado,y cerro con fuerza la puerta de la azotea, Maddie solo suspiraba, en verdad, deseaba con todo su corazon, que ese beso hubiera sucedido

**BIEN BIEN**

**ASI ME GUSTA**

**UN APLAUSO PARA USTEDES**

**ES EL ULTIMO CHAPTER DEL DIA**

**SI DEJAN 20 COMENTARIOS MAS**

**SEGUIMOS MAÑANA**

**SI NO**

**HASTA EL VIERNES**

**XD**

**SOY MUY MALO JAJAAAA**

**CUIDENSE**

**GRACIAS POR SU APOYO**

**BYE**

**AAH PERO ANTES UNA PREGUNTA**

**CON QUIEN HACE MEJOR MANCUERNA POSEIDON?**

**CON ALUCARD**

**O CON RAM?**

**CONTESTENLA! **

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	9. Chapter 9

Al llegar Poseidon, miro solo a mi padre,Deuce, Demeter que llegaba atras de el,los demas se habian retirado con el faraon

-todos apoyan a Ram-le informo mi padre-buscaran a los perros de reserva, y cazaran a Alucard, yo no,yo pienso al igual que tu y si queremos salvarle, debemos hacer algo pronto

Poseidon suspiraba,era lo que habia temido, mas tenia que hacer algo lo antes posible

Maddie entraba de nuevo

-hey, tenemos visita-informo

abrio mas la puerta y la bella Integra Hellsing entraba

-Ine-dijo sorprendido el Dios al verla

-quiero formar parte de este equipo, quiero salvar a mi esposo-

Eso sono como una gran esperanza para Poseidon

-llegaste al lugar correcto-sonrio el-me alegra que cambiaras de parecer

-que te hizo recapacitar?-pregunto Demeter

Ella suspiro

-mis razones tengo,...y son muy poderosas,...escuche que los perros de reserva estan aqui-

-conoces a esos presumidos?-pregunto Maddie

-son los guerreros del Rey, si estan aqui, quiere decir que se emitio la orden de acabar con el, debemos volver a Alucard a la normalidad o terminaran con su vida-

-aunado a que Ram se puso la camiseta de superman-acoto ironico Poseidon-que odioso es ese tipo!

Deuce estuvo totalmente de acuerdo con el

-pero dime Ine, como es que sellaron su poder anteriormente?-pregunto El Dios

-bajo un rito que solo los vampiros conocen y que se fue a la tumba con mi padre, el jamas me revelo la forma de como sellar sus poderes, te traje toda la informacion que logre reunir de los archivos de Hellsing, no tengo mucho tiempo, mi hija esta sola y debo volver con ella-

Poseidon tomo los libros hojeandolos rapidamente, la mayoria decia, que solo un vampiro conocedor de las artes oscuras, podia efectuar tal rito

-estamos de malas-contesto el griego-

-de aqui a que busquemos el hechizo exacto,los perros pueden ganarnos la partida-dijo Deuce mirando los libros por encima del hombro de su padre

-eso jamas, esos 6 vampiros metrosexuales, jamas podran contra mi!-dijo el dios

-tratare de encontrar mas infomacion y yo misma me ofrezco para ser el sello que vuelva a dormir los poderes de Alucard,mas ahora debo volver a lado de Lala

-descuida, me pondre a trabajar en esto, ahora mismo, Clawd y su padre te escoltaran de nuevo a tu casa e Ine...lo salvaremos...tienes mi palabra

La bella madre de Draculaura sonrio, deseaba con todo el corazon que eso sucediera

Poseidon se paso la noche entera en su oficina descifrando los libros, su hijo tambien le habia ayudado hasta que se habia quedado dormido por el cansancio, su padre le habia cobijado con cariño y se agacho a besar su frente, apago la luz de el lugar, eran ya las 4 de la mañana, no tardaba en llegar el nuevo dia, el pasaba su mano por el cuello adolorido, no habia encontrado gran cosa, el hechizo para sellar de nuevo los mortales poderes de Alucard estaba ahi, solo que le faltaba una pequeña cosita, que tenia que ser un vampiro conocedor de magia oscura y los que habitaban en esa ciudad eran muy ñoños, se servia un poco de whiskey, Thad podia ser de ayuda pero no estaba del todo seguro,tendria antes que dominar las artes de la oscuridad y no podia pedirle eso, el amigo de su hijo era un chico bastante sano,bebia pensativo, y recordaba a la bella gorgona que horas antes,habia estado a punto de besar, se sintio culpable de pensar en ella y no en la forma de ayudar a su amigo, pero no podia evitarlo, deseaba tanto ese beso que lamento mucho que Demeter los hubiese interrumpido, quizas por esa razon la chica no quiso quedarse esa noche con el , pero era lo que menos le importaba, hubiese valido la pena si hubiera podido robarle un beso a la madre de su hijo, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta de su mansion, se levanto extrañado y en cierta forma en guardia, con tanto enemigo alrededor tenia que tener cuidado, abrio lentamente y ahi estaba Alucard, terriblemente palido diciendo:

-ayudame-

Poseidon lo alcanzo a agarrar antes de que cayera, estaba demasiado debil,lo ayudo a llegar a el mueble y lo recosto con sumo cuidado, se veia muy enfermo

-Alucard-le dijo el dios preocupado, el vampiro parecia sin vida

-no...dejes que le haga daño a mi familia-pidio-por favor...protegelas

-dime como y lo hare

El vampiro tomaba aire cansado

-el sello..fue roto por mi estupidez,...no debi escuchar a Elizabetha...perdi a mi esposa

-Integra aun te ama-le consolo el dios-ella desea ayudarte

El vampiro le miro

-entonces porque he dejado de escucharla? Ha cerrado su mente hacia mi

-quizas para proteger a tu hija

-Lala-dijo con suma tristeza el conde extrañando a mi linda chiquita

-los perros de reserva estan buscandote...

El padre de mi novia sonrio con melancolia

-deberias entregarme a ellos

-eso jamas-contesto con decision el Dios-necesito que me digas como ayudarte porque no pienso dejarte solo

Alucard suspiro

-nadie puede ayudarme

-no seas dramatico!-le regaño Poseidon

-he vuelto a ser el empalador...de nuevo mi poder esta fuera de control...nadie puede detenerme

-hey! Mirame-le mando el Dios-yo lo hare...jamas pienso dejarte solo..,ni hoy, ni nunca! Esta claro? Eres un gran...compañero de armas y no pienso dejar a tu hija sin su padre

Mi suegro le miro y sonrio

-debes colocar de nuevo el sello en Integra...si es que realmente desea ayudarme, aunque no la culpo por odiarme, rompi mi promesa

-que promesa?

Alucard aspiro con melancolia

-hace años fui un principe rebelde, inquieto y no me gustaba seguir reglas, mas me enamore de Elizabetha y fui muy feliz el par de años que duro mi matrimonio, hasta que me mandaron a las cruzadas, ahi desate mis instintos asesinos,fui el terror de la guerra...mis enemigos preferian enfrentarse al demonio que a mi, me gane el titulo de el empalador, ya que eso solia hacer a mis victimas, era un hombre sanguinario que disfrutaba el olor de la sangre mas la venganza pronto alcanzo a mi esposa y los que me odiaban,le informaron a Elizabetha que yo habia fallecido en batalla...que ella no lo soporto y se suicido-

-lei tu biografia...ahi maldeciste al creador,no es asi?

-si...fui convertido ...en esto...en un ser sin alma y que se alimentaba de la sangre humana, vagando solo por las noches,permaneci por años azotando la antigua Transilvania y extendiendo mi reinado de terror, mas no quise involucrarme en el nuevo mundo modernoque se formaba,la inmortalidad me estaba pareciendo odiosa,hasta que aparecio la segunda mujer que ame, Mina Harper, tan parecida a Elizabetha, que gracias a eso, me enfrente de nuevo a mis enemigos por ella. Mas un hombre llamado Abraham Van Hellsing, me derroto sellandome para siempre mis poderes y ocultandome en su castillo como un cadaver,despertando solo en ocasiones para ayudar a la organizacion que ahora me trataba solo como a su perro fiel, yo lo odiaba, asi permaneci un tiempo mas, hasta que una niña de doce años, me desperto de mi letargo,era Integra, me converti en su arma secreta, ya tan joven lidereaba la organizacion que su abuelo le habia heredado y yo solo podia utilizar mis poderes de manera limitada, mas mi nueva ama no me aletargaba mas, si no que me dejaba vivir en las mazmorras de su mansion, oculto en el dia y despertando por las noches, yo no sentia nada por esa niña,solo desprecio, ella llevaba la sangre del que me habia convertido de poderoso guerrero,en un sirviente de Hellsing,cada que podia, le demostraba lo mucho que la odiaba, mas la pequeña crecio convirtiendose en mi Master, y honestamente, la admiraba, regia con mano de hierro y una exactitud tal, mejor que la de un hombre, asi paso el tiempo, conviviamos poco y yo cree a una joven para ser mi segundo al mando, cosa que a Integra no le parecio, ahi note que a mi master no le gustaba compartirme con nadie y la odie por eso,esa noche le grite que aunque yo fuera su esclavo, jamas podria considerarme suyo,ya que yo continuaba amando a Elizabetha y a Mina,fue mi primer gran error, mi Master solo me escucho sin decir una palabra y desde ahi, nos tratabamos con cierta distancia,para mi, todo era en cierta forma normal, hasta que en una ocasion que investigabamos algo, Seras,que asi se llamaba mi segunda al mando, nos dirigimos a una reunion con los mas allegados a la reina y ahi, vi algo que me helo la sangre

Ine estaba con un hombre joven,el la tenia abrazada con ternura y ella lo miraba enamorada, creo que no pude procesarlo, que hacia con el? Quien era? Porque dejaba que la tocara?, sumamente furioso fui hacia ellos, olvidandome quizas de que yo no tenia derecho de reclamarle nada,habia dejado en claro antes que ella no me interesaba como mujer, pero a la vision de que otro hombre la tuviera, senti unos celos terribles,y al llegar ante la pareja, mi master nos informo

-creo que debi decirselos antes, les presento a Orson Flyte, mi prometido

Yo no podia creerlo, esa reunion era de ellos, la reina habia organizado la pedida de mano de la bella Integra, y lo que era peor, estaba enamorada de ese imbecil, yo estaba furioso, sentia que me habia estado engañando todo ese tiempo,obviamente eso no era verdad pero no podia concebir que mi querida master, a esa niña que me habia salvado de la oscuridad y le habia dado un nuevo sentido a mi existencia, iba a ser ahora de otro hombre, me aleje de ella sin decir nada, los dias subsecuentes a esa revelacion preferia no acercarme a Ine,no podia verla sin pensar que me habia traicionado, Orson habia aprovechado los dias para conquistarla, y yo las noches para despreciarla, siempre la traia a casa al caer la tarde, yo despertaba de mi sueño solo para espiarlos, aunque sentia mi sangre arder de celos al ver como el tipo la besaba. No podia dejar de atormentarme, por haber sido tan imbecil de haberla dejado ir,y lo que era aun peor,de saber, que ella lo amaba, eso era lo que mas me hacia sufrir, ya que no supe en que momento, me habia enamorado yo de Integra y ...ella de el, me gustaba burlarme de Orson en su presencia, recordarle que era un simple humano y yo un inmortal, pero siempre me dejaba en claro que era a el, a quien amaba y yo realmente sufria al oirlo, asi estuvimos por espacio de 5 meses ,que fue lo que duro su relacion, hasta que llego el dia de su boda,ella se iba a casar al atardecer, aun los rayos de sol estaban en lo alto y me lastimaban pero poco me importo, antes de que descendiera en la gran catedral Inglesa, la secuestre, y me encerre con ella en las mazmorras, te imaginaras la clase de improperios y gritos que me gane de su parte, ella queria ir a su lado y yo decia que no pensaba perderla por un imbecil niño rico,me pertenecia a mi, lo que note era que no me miraba a los ojos, asi que en un momento de la pelea, la arrincone en la pared preguntandole:

-dime si realmente lo amas,pero mirame a los ojos asegurandome que no sientes nada por mi-

Ella me miro, mas no pudo afirmar ni negar nada, se veia tan bella,aun vestida de novia para otro hombre,que tome su rostro y la bese, un agradable calor me inundo, y reclame para mi esa noche de bodas designada al imbecil ese, la hice mia, no me importo nada mas que tener a la mujer que amaba, toda Inglaterra se dio vuelo con el escandalo de la huida de la joven Hellsing y de que hubiese dejado plantado a Orson Flyte en el altar, nadie se entero, que la novia reposaba en mis brazos despues de habernos entregado al amor, aunque ella lucia triste al aun dudar de que la amara y de haberse entregado a mi

Le jure mil veces que mi corazon era suyo,que la amaba con toda mi maldita alma, mas ella aun dudaba de mi amor,y le prometi, que jamas volveria a mencionar en su presencia a Elizabetha y a Mina, Ine me contesto que confiaba en mi promesa...y que solo asi,estaria a mi lado,obviamente que la sociedad entera la repudio al haberse burlado de uno de los niños consentidos de Inglaterra, le devolvio el anillo y aunque el hombre odiaba escucharlo, Integra le dijo que siempre me habia amado solo a mi,la reina misma revoco el status de la organizacion Hellsing convirtiendolos en el hazme reir de toda Gran Bretaña, la odie por eso,todo cuanto habia construido Integra, esa mujer lo daba por terminado, incluso mando ejercitos contra mi,a tal grado que mi poder se llego a descontrolar por la pelea que sostuve contra ellos, aun los sellos de Hellsing me controlaban pero estuve a punto de destruir Inglaterra entera,Integra me ayudo a regresar a la normalidad, deteniendo una carniceria que hubiese sido una gran tragedia para la historia,asi que, tome la decision de llevar a mi mujer conmigo a Transilvania, ella acepto, le dejo la direccion de Hellsing a Seras, quien la liderea desde Inglaterra y yo desde aqui, y nos fuimos a vivir a mi castillo, yo no deseaba tenerla solo de amante, decidi ir a ver al rey de los vampiros, pidiendole que me uniera a Integra en matrimonio,bajo las leyes de los humanos y los vampiros, el me miro preguntandome si estaba consciente de mi destructivo poder, yo solo sabia que la amaba y que queria hacerla mi esposa, asi que nos casamos y Fere realizo el hechizo que sello mis poderes en la marca que ella tiene en su mano izquierda que solo resplandece cuando necesito que abran los sellos para pelear, supe que El frances le advirtio a Ine que en cuanto la dejara de amar mis poderes se desatarian, yo le jure que eso jamas pasaria, creo que no debi hablar tan pronto,converti a mi mujer en vampiro en nuestra noche de bodas,ya que quiero pasar con ella la eternidad, cada dia me enamoraba mas y mas de mi bella señora hasta que me dio la noticia, que ninguna mujer me habia dado antes,...estaba esperando un bebe, creo que senti un mini infarto al oirlo, como habia sucedido eso? Estaba seguro de que yo habia sido el unico hombre en su vida y poco sabia de procreacion entre vampiros,se que soy un proscripto pero he llevado una buena relacion con el Rey y este me dijo, que un vampiro puede tener hijos, aun con los de su mismo sexo, si el amor entre ellos es muy grande, prometio ayudarme con el nacimiento de mi futuro hijo, eso estaba ya asegurado porque que solo un senescal vampiro de la comunidad podia ayudar a mi mujer a dar a luz, paso su gestacion de manera increible,lo disfrutamos mucho ambos, y el nacimiento de mi Lala fue, lo mejor que he vivido en toda mi existencia, era demasiado hermosa, una verdadera muñeca, blanca, de labios rosas y su lustroso cabello negro,Integra la llamo:Draculaura, en honor a mi antiguo nombre, yo pasaba las horas junto a ella y mi mujer, cambie mis habitos, me converti en un vampiro humano porque no deseaba perder un solo segundo de la vida de mi bebe, asi pasaron los años mas felices de mi existencia...hasta el dia de hoy...que las he perdido para siempre-

El rostro de mi suegro lucia totalmente afligido al recordar a su hermosa familia, Poseidon le habia escuchado y en verdad veia a su amigo sufriendo por no tener a su mujer y a su niña con el

-en la mañana controlas tu poder?-le pregunto

-no...es como una posesion-contesto Alucard-aparece cuando el quiere...y solo tengo etapas de lucidez,asi que lo aproveche para venir a verte

-y en donde estas durmiendo?-

-en la tierra...

-en la tierra y estas acostado en mi mueble?-dijo ironico el Dios

Alucard sonrio

-eres un tonto

-el tonto eres tu por haber perdido a tu familia-

-lo se...Poseidon...no quiero morir...y tampoco quiero lastimarlas a ellas...ayudame por favor...eres mi ultima esperanza...

El dios le jalo el cabello a su amigo de manera amistosa

-no voy a dejarte solo...eres mi amigo aunque te pongas cretino...

-lo lamento-pidio el sinceramente poniendo su mano en el hombro de el Dios-tu sabes que te aprecio mas de lo que te mereces

-mas de lo que me merezco?-reclamo Poseidon

El vampiro sonrio abrazando a su amigo

-solo cuento contigo-dijo Alucard-

-jamas te dejare solo-respondio el dios

-tengo miedo-confeso el conde

Poseidon le estrecho con fuerza

-no pienso perderte, y no dejare que pierdas a la mujer que amas y menos a tu niña, volveras a ser tu mismo, tienes mi palabra!-

Alucard sonrio, sabia que podia contar con el,mas de repente sintio de nuevo la oscuridad

Se levanto agitadisimo

-Al?-

El conde comenzo a temblar

-ahi viene-dijo con miedo

-Alucard! Resiste

El vampiro lo miro suplicante

-Poseidon...cuida de Integra y de Lala,y si no puedes ayudarme...matame

-eso jamas!

Mi suegro se levanto alejandose

-por favor...no te acerques

-Alucard...

El vampiro sostenia su cabeza con miedo, sentia que el empalador estaba metiendose en sus pensamientos,comenzaba su transformacion, Poseidon se adelanto mas su amigo le advirtio:

-no te acerques!

El Dios se detuvo

Un torbellino de fuego se formo en la figura de Alucard devorandolo y dando paso a Vlad Tepes,que aparecia imponente enmedio de la sala

Poseidon se puso en guardia, mas sabia que no las tenia todas consigo al ver al poderoso guerrero frente a el, este sonrio de manera desquiciante, el Dios sabia que su hijo dormia en la otra pieza y no iba a arriesgarlo, el empalador se dirigia hacia el, cuando no pudo dar un paso mas, algo se lo impedia, Alucard luchaba desde dentro con su otro yo, para no dañar a su amigo, el demonio dio un gruñido de furia y salto por la ventana haciendo un ruido extremo, Poseidon solo se quedo sorprendido de que no lo atacase, Deuce aparecia en la puerta de la oficina de su padre al oir tal estruendo y viendo el hueco en la ventana

**VAYA VAYA**

**QUE DECEPCION**

**BUENO**

**SOLO DEJARE UN CAPITULO EL DIA DE HOY**

**SOLO SI LLEGAN A 20 MAS**

**SUBO OTRO MAS TARDE**

**O SI NO**

**NOS VEMOS EL SABADO**

**XD**

**BYE BYE**

**ESTE RETO LO GANE YO**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA M****ISMA.**

**P.D SORRY LO SUBI CON ERROR**

**:S**

**NO SE LO DIGAN A REY!**


	10. Chapter 10

-que demonios paso?-pregunto sorprendido

-ese fue Alucard pidiendo ayuda...rapido! Cambiate que debemos ir a casa de Integra Hellsing-

Deuce se ducho deprisa mientras su padre daba ordenes de que arreglaran su mansion, salieron rumbo a casa del vampiro,Thad estaba ahi, la dama le habia pedido a Clawdeen que entretuviera a mi novia para que no escuchara nada ,asi que mi hermana estaba con mi chiquita en su habitacion, Poseidon le conto de la visita de Alucard a su casa, Integra no daba credito a lo que oia

-quien entonces hizo que se descontrolara sus poderes?-preguntaba

-lo ignoro pero creo que le tendio una trampa, y fue quien hizo que Elizabetha entrara en su mente, sabian que eso podia desatar la furia de Vlad, y poner en peligro a la comunidad

Ella suspiro

-debemos hacer algo-

-numero uno-contesto Poseidon-no conocemos a un vampiro que tenga este nivel de magia oscura entre nosotros,al menos que este de nuestro lado, creo que los perros de reserva no son una opcion-

En ese momento, el celular de Deuce sono, el chico contesto,mientras su padre aun hablaba con Integra

-y que podemos hacer?

-tengo una idea mas no se si resulte-

-papa...es Maddie-interrumpio El griego pasando su Iphone a su progenitor

-dime

-me llamo Sidney

-quien?-

-la madre de Holt!

-asi se llama?

-que no sabes como se llama un miembro de tu equipo?-dijo Maddie molesta

-no tenia ni idea,que pasa con ella?

-Ram fue a ver a los perros de reserva,se unio a ellos y le informaron que esta noche iran a casa de Alucard a buscarle

-como?-pregunto Poseidon furioso

-lo que oiste, creo tienen intencion de cazar a la familia Tepes

El dios bufo furioso

-necesito que tu y el padre de Clawd vengan para aca,llamare a Demeter, y no quiero que pierdan de vista la mansion de Integra, yo volvere mas noche

-pero Poseidon!

-confia en mi!-

-lo hago...pero...

-prometo volver a tiempo, Maddie...solo necesito que los contengas mientras yo vuelvo...me llevo a Deuce conmigo-

-a donde vas?

-ya lo sabras! Cuidate abuela

Y colgo

-Integra, los perros de reserva vendran a cazarte a ti y a tu hija, necesito que estes preparada para ir hacia donde yo te llame y dejes a Lala aqui

-que?-pregunto escandalizada la mujer- eso nunca!

El dios se le acerco tomandola de los hombros

-escucha...tu no deseas que Draculaura lo vea en ese estado, ademas, no quiero arriesgarla, en cuanto yo te llame...ve a donde yo te indique

-tia...prometo que cuidare a mi prima con mi vida-dijo Thad decidido- no dejare que nada le ocurra

-llamare a Clawd y los demas-sugirio Deuce-tenga por seguro que todos defenderemos a Lala

-tu vendras conmigo-hablo Poseidon-te necesito en donde iremos

-a donde iras?-pregunto Integra

-a visitar a mi hermano Hades...si esto es magia oscura,el rey del inframundo es el mas indicado para echarnos una mano

El Dios llego con su hijo a el monumento a Grecia de la ciudad, Deuce bajo sonriendo

-este lugar me trae recuerdos

-de veras?-pregunto Poseidon extrañado

-si, que no te acuerdas que aqui hablaste conmigo?-

Su padre sonrio

-si... Y me alegra haberme ganado tu confianza

-quien dijo que confio en ti?-pregunto con sarcasmo Deuce

Poseidon sonrio palmeando su hombro, caminaron hacia adentro y ya alguien los estaba esperando

-porque tardaron tanto?-pregunto Cleo sentada cerca de la estatua de Atenea, estaba bellisimamente vestida,con una blusa de tirantes, mini short de mezclilla y sandalias, su esposo la miro sorprendida

-Cleo?-dijo el

-que haces aqui?-pregunto su suegro-

-tu hijo me informo que iba contigo y yo no pienso dejarlo solo

-pero amor!-reclamo Deuce-no puedes ir!

-quien dijo que no?-pregunto Cleo cruzandose de brazos-si yo no voy, tu tampoco vas!

-niña-interrumpio Poseidon-vamos a ir al inframundo!no lo voy a llevar de paseo con las ninfas,es peligroso asi que aqui te quedas!

Cleo alzo su mano izquierda, mostrando su anillo de compromiso

-ves esto?

-si, tu sortija! Gran cosa, y?-

-pues significa que este niño-y jalaba a Deuce hacia ella- Me pertenece a mi! Y si yo digo, no va a ningun lado

Poseidon estaba asombrado ante la decision de la bella egipcia pero sobretodo que su hijo no reclamaba nada

-aaah! Olvidalo, no debemos perder mas tiempo-dijo vencido-puedes venir pero te lo advierto!no te separes de nosotros y bajate de ahi que Atenea es medio payasa!i

Deuce ayudaba a bajar de la estatua a una sonriente Cleo que habia ganado la partida mientras que Poseidon estaba ya haciendo el rito para abrir la puerta hacia el inframundo

-pero bebe-replicaba Deuce-te dije que volveria pronto

-eres mi esposo-dijo Cleo mirandolo y abrazandolo-no puedo dejarte solo... Yo siempre voy a apoyarte en todo

Mi amigo sonrio besandola

-te amo...pequeña traviesa

-y yo te amo a ti!-

-solo no te separes de mi,de acuerdo?-

-dalo por hecho!-

Poseidon habia abierto ya una puerta al inframundo

-dense prisa!-grito

Y mis amigos entraron al extraño lugar que el Dios habia abierto

Mientras tanto, nosotros habiamos arribado a la mansion de mi novia, Holt,Heath,Gil,Thad, Demeter, Maddie y mi padre, teniamos la consigna de cuidar a la familia de Alucard, su madre nos llevaba a los jovenes al sotano en donde abrio una puerta escondida y entramos a un salon de armas, un impresionante arsenal se abria ante nuestros ojos, Integra se acerco a un interruptor y los cristales que resguardaban las armas se abrian

-los perros de Reserva son unos excelentes francotiradores, deben ustedes estar preparados

-quiere decir...que debemos usar armas?-pregunte asustado

-asi es, tiren sin compasion que ellos no la tendran con ustedes

Nos miramos unos a los otros,Holt y Gil se adelantaron decididos. Heath medio titubeaba

-bueno... Veremos si aqui sirven mis habilidades de los video juegos

Integra me daba una impresionante pistola color plateado, que se leia 454 Casull, identicas a las que Alucard utilizaba

-crees poder con ella?-pregunto La dama

Yo soy un pacifista consumado, odio la violencia y no me gustan las armas que dije negando

-no, son demasiado para mi...no me siento apto para usarlas

-ni para defender a Lala?-me pregunto mirandome

Negue de nuevo

-esas armas las usa el...y yo no soy digno de utilizarlas

Ella asintio

Thad se acerco tomandolas

-yo lo hare,tia

-Thad...son algo pesadas, por eso se lo pedi a Clawd, es el mas alto de ustedes

El vampiro por respuesta, tomo el arma, la amartillo y como habia un lugar de tiro justo a un lado de nosotros, disparo con exactitud la diana. Le miramos asombrados

-mi tio me enseño a tirar, y si alguien va a utilizar sus armas,ese sere yo!

La madre de Lala sonrio,sabia que podia confiar en su sobrino

Mientras tanto, Poseidon ,Deuce y Cleo viajaban por el estigia, en donde el balsero se habia enfrascado en una discusion con el Dios reclamandole la cantidad de dinero que este le habia prestado

-y todavia tienes el descaro de cobrarme el viaje!-reclamaba el padre de mi amigo-si me debes dinero!

-** MISER** (avaro)-reclamaba el ser en griego

-no soy avaro! Cuido de mis intereses-discutia

Mis amigos por mientras iban en silencio

-que horrible lugar-decia Cleo abrazando mas a Deuce

-lo se amor...ya pase por esto antes...oye papá! Porque vamos por aqui?que acaso no podiamos aparecer en el Olimpo?

-porque el inframundo no esta ahi...solo te pido de favor que no menciones que eres mi hijo,Hades es algo bipolar y no se en que plan este en este momento

-tu familia es todo un caso Poseidon!-se burlo Cleo

-y que lo digas

Lala mientras tanto, era advertida por su madre de que pasara lo que pasara,no saliera de su habitacion

-prometeme que lo haras-pedia la dama

-pero

-Lala-

-esta bien-dijo mi novia bajando la mirada-no lo hare

-esa es mi nena-le beso su madre-yo volvere pronto, y espero traer a papito conmigo

-de verdad?-pregunto Lala emocionada

-es mi deseo preciosa-le abrazo con dulzura su madre

Thad mientras tanto, marcaba territorio en el frente de la casa, con unas lamparas de neon

-aqui dijo Deuce-hablo poniendo la marca

-que es esto?-le pregunte

-los perros de seguro vendran por el frente-me explico-como veras, Deuce me dijo que dividiera en 3 el frente, cuando pasen la primera linea, atacaremos nosotros, si aun siguen, en la 2,Demeter ,Maddie y tu padre, se uniran a la pelea, si llegan a la tercera, Debemos llevarnos a Lala

Yo asenti, de nuevo nuestro lider habia planeado ya la estrategia a seguir antes de ir con su padre

Deuce habia llegado ya al inframundo junto a Cleo y Poseidon, descendian de la barca y entraban a la siniestra mansion del rey de los infiernos

-no se despeguen de mi-pedia Poseidon despacio cuando en ese instante un horrible perro de 3 cabezas le salia al paso,el Dios retrocedio asustado y su hijo reacciono enseguida convirtiendolo en piedra

-tuviste un hijo con Maddie?-pregunto una voz con sorna

Poseidon buscaba a su hermano y este se aparecio de un salto frente a ellos

-siempre supe que tenias mal gusto pero esto es ridiculo-sonrio el dios del inframundo

Hades lucia mas joven que Poseidon, aunque era mayor que el, cabello corto, ojos negros como la noche, vestia de color negro, tenia tatuados los brazos, barba como la del padre de Deuce, se asemejaba bastante al actor Jonnhy Depp, lucia mas como un rock star que como el dios de los infiernos.

Era…el poderoso Hades…

**VAYA …LLEGARON A DURAS PENAS A LOS 20 XD**

**MMMMM**

**NO SE SI SE MEREZCAN QUE SUBA OTRO CHAPTER EL DIA DE HOY**

**SOLO SI ESTE ALCANZA 20 COMENTARIOS MAS,**

**SUBO UNO MAS**

**ASI QUE, ESTA EN USTEDES!**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	11. Chapter 11

-Hades-le saludo Poseidon

-el es mayor que tu?-se atrevio a preguntarle su hijo asombrado

Su padre le miro de malas

-si,porque?

-tu si que te ves mas viejo!

-es que el bebe mucho y las mujeres lo envejecen, asi que tu eres mi sobrino?-dijo con burla Hades acercandose

Cleo abrazo mas a su esposo como protegiendolo, el Dios la miro

-ella es un regalo para mi?

-tocala y te mueres-amenazo mi amigo

-oye! Deja de ser tan pedofilo!-le regaño Poseidon-acaso no esta tu mujer aqui?

-Persefone? Pff! Sabes que si. Pero tu la conoces, siempre se esta quejando del calor del infierno y esta encerrada en el clima ,a ninguna mujer la tienes contenta, entonces...es tu hijo o no?

-no! Solo que organizo tours al inframundo y son mis clientes

El Dios miro extrañado a su hermano

Poseidon hizo un gesto de desesperacion

-obvio es mi hijo! Asi que respeta a su mujer-contesto

-es tu esposa, hey!felicidades, tienes mejores gustos que tu padre-respondio su tio abrazandolo, eso hizo sentir incomodo a mi amigo

-te recuerdo que tu tambien admirabas a Medusa-reclamo Poseidon

-si,bueno, era muy linda,…y a que debo tu visita?-

-necesito tu ayuda

Hades le miro

-para que?Dinero no tengo!

-eso ya lo se…mira

Poseidon le mostro el libro con el hechizo para sellar los poderes del vampiro

-esto es masoneria-respondio el tio de Deuce-combinada con artes oscuras, es poderoso

-necesito sellar los poderes de un vampiro-

Hades le miro

-de Alucard?

-lo conoces?

El dios del inframundo sonrio con malicia

-obviamente! El es uno de mis guerreros favoritos, me estoy divirtiendo horrores al ver sus matanzas

-pero eso es terrible!-interrumpio Cleo asustada

-querida sobrina-contesto el dios-soy el rey de los infiernos, que esperabas?jamas detendria a mi asesino favorito, esta trayendo almas a mi mundo

-Alucard es mi amigo y no pienso perderlo por que tu estes divirtiendote-respondio Poseidon super serio

Hades le miro

-y como piensas detenerme?-dijo su hermano burlon

-si quieres pelea..

El otro sonrio con malicia

-ya estas viejo para una guerra de titanes!

-puedo patearte el trasero en este instante si quisiera, asi que no me provoques

-eres mi hermanito menor aunque te veas mas viejo que yo, asi que respétame

-respeta a tu abuela!-le regreso Poseidon furioso

-es la misma, inútil!-

-Hades!no tengo tiempo para bromitas, pon el precio pero ayúdame a poder sellar sus poderes nuevamente, te dare lo que quieras

-una batalla-pidio su hermano- tu sabes como…

-estas bromeando?

-doble o nada, tu dices-sonrio el rey de los infiernos dejando ver sus colmillos

Poseidon suspiro

-tu lo pediste…

-Papá-interrumpio Deuce preocupado

-no te preocupes hijo

-vengan conmigo-pidio Hades entrando a su casa-cuidado con los perros

Deuce tomo a su esposa de la mano y siguió a su Padre, el palacio de su tio era en extremo horroroso, estatuas de gente sufriendo veias por doquier, olia a azufre, y además, estaba oscuro, solo algunos hachones de luz iluminaban los pasajes, el Dios abrió una puerta y tal parecía que hubiese abierto hacia otra dimensión, una elegante sala aparecia ante ellos junto con una pantalla de mas de 50 pulgadas, un delicioso aire acondicionada los saludo, y frente a ellos, había todas las consolas de video juegos habidas y por haber

-ustedes disculparan el desorden-dijo Hades levantando ropa del piso-Persefono no mueve ni un triste dedo!

-como es que aun la conservas a tu lado-pregunto Poseidon

-costumbre! Y aceptémoslo..es guapa.

-pero muy odiosa-contesto su hermano haciendo caras

-siempre te ha odiado, una cerveza?-

-no soy albañil-dijo con vanidad Poseidon-

Hades resoplo

-entonces confórmate con una soda helada

El hombre se acercaba a un frigobar y le avento una a su hermano, y otras dos a Cleo y Deuce

-sientense chicos, mientras le pateo el trasero a Poseidon

-jugaran video-juegos?-pregunto la pareja a su vez

Ambos dioses los miraron asintiendo

-pense que pelearían ustedes!-replico Deuce

-que?nosotros?-reclamo Hades-si somos hermanos! Porque pelearíamos?-

-la humanidad no esta preparada para vernos luchar-dijo Poseidon sentándose en frente de la gran pantalla-asi que mejor peleamos por medio de los video juegos

Su hermano salto de atrás del mueble con gran habilidad, tomando su control

-street fighter?-pregunto Hades

-lo que quieras-respondio Poseidon tomando el control que le ofrecían-de todas maneras te derrotare

-ja! Ni lo sueñes, viejito

Hades encendio la pantalla , sonriendo con burla mientras Deuce se sentaba en un sillón de la sala, y Cleo tomaba asiento en las piernas de su marido

-creo que escogi al mejor de esta familia-sonrio la bellísima egipcia abrazandolo

-jamas lo dudes amor-

Los créditos empezaron y cada uno tomaba un personaje, en eso, la esposa de Hades hizo su aparición de forma dramática, Persefone era una hermosa diosa, de cabellos castaños claros, ojos azules, y esbelta,se veía demasiado joven, una Taylor Swift en potencia, mas si era bastante fastidiosa

-ya estas con tus video juegos?-reclamo de manera odiosa-y para variar el bueno para nada de tu hermano esta aquí quitándote el tiempo!-

-hola cuñis-sonrio con burla Poseidon-

-Hades! Necesito que arregles el aire acondicionado en nuestra habitación, esta terrible!-

-Per…estoy ocupado-replico el Dios-mas tarde lo hago

Ella se cruzo de brazos como Cleo suele hacerlo y dijo moviendo uno de sus pies con molestia

-o sea, no me interesa si dejas a tu hermanito a solas unos minutos! Ven en este momento!

-porque no buscas el control del clima? Quizás por eso no sirve! Debes aplanar algo llamado "power"

-acaso me crees estúpida? Es lo primero que hice!-

-y prendio?

-obvio que si!

-ve a fijarte amor! Quizás no lo encendiste, llamame desde el cuarto si no fue asi-

-Hades!-gritaba-

-Per! Estoy ocupado!en que maldito idioma quieres que te lo diga? **Είμαι****γαμημένο****απασχολημένος**** (** Estoy jodidamente ocupado!)

Ella pataleo malcriadamente y cuando paso delante del Dios, le piso con fuerza lo que hizo dolerse a su marido

-que vengas te digo..ahora!

Y camino molesta, volteo a ver a Cleo y Deuce y le sonrio coqueta a mi amigo, obviamente su esposa se cruzo de brazos furiosa, acaso estaba bromeando esa consentida al ver a su novio de esa manera?

-recuerdame a la proxima, que quiera robarme a una niña de mami….que me dispares!-dijo Hades furioso a su hermano

-yo te lo había advertido-le dijo Poseidon tranquilo-pero jamas me hiciste caso

-maldita sea la hora que la traje a mi humilde casita!dejame darle lo que quiere o no nos dejara en paz-

Salio detrás de su esposa, y el padre de Deuce volteo sonriendo

-ves que feas se ven las mujeres caprichosas?-le pregunto a Cleo

Esta solo le saco la lengua de manera infantil, abrazando mas a su esposo

-Papá, no debes perder mucho tiempo

Poseidon miro su costoso reloj

-descuida, llegaremos a tiempo

-esa tipa que se cree al mirarte asi?-pregunto Cleo celosa

-no le hagas caso, amor

-que no me ven aquí contigo o soy invisible!

En eso, Hades tambien volvia furioso

-y quédate en la habitación, mocosa fastidiosa!-y cerro con fuerza-listo…juguemos

-como va la terapia de pareja?-pregunto Poseidon con sarcasmo

-jodete! Empecemos

Y comenzaron una reta de Street Fighter

En casa de Integra, Maddie y Demeter vigilaban desde los grandes ventanales que tenia la mansión al frente, una a la otra se veian con cierto recelo, sobre todo la egipcia que no dejaba de criticar a la madre de Deuce que furiosa le dijo:

-por dios niña! Deja de verme que me gastas!-

-quien dice que te estoy viendo?-le pregunto molesta Demeter

-ah entonces me equivoque…no dirijas tu mirada a mi persona porque puedo malinterpretarlo-

-como sea-dijo la chica con burla

Maddie bufo furiosa

-sabes…el me pidió que viviera con el-dijo Demeter orgullosa, obviamente se referia a el padre de Deuce

Golpe bajo, la bella Medusa sintió un nudo en el estomago

-bien por ti-le regreso indiferente

-asi que te voy a suplicar… que te mantengas a distancia de Poseidon, es mi novio y no me gusta que estes cerca de el

-entonces pídele a El que se mantenga lejos de mi-contesto orgullosa

-eres la madre de su Hijo, y siempre va a cuidar que no te pase nada por Deuce…mas el ya no siente nada por ti, me lo aseguro, y también pienso darle un hijo normal..

Maddie se incorporo furiosa

-normal?a que te refieres?

-tu sabes a que me refiero, que no sea un Monster, un hijo del cual pueda estar orgulloso, y no burlarse de su madre, como Poseidon lo hace contigo

La mujer tenia ya suficiente

-pues buena suerte con eso, creeme, vas a necesitarla!

Y se alejo con una mezcla de furia, enojo, decepcion pero mas, de tristeza al saber que el padre de su hijo, planeaba ya una familia con su peor rival…acaso se había equivocado la noche anterior? O solo Poseidon queria burlarse de ella provocando un beso del cual haría escarnio cada que lo viera, juro no volver a acercarse a el dios mas que solo lo absolutamente necesario…si ya lo había olvidado una vez….lo haría nuevamente, por supuesto! Si ella era Medusa Gorgon y siempre cumplia sus promesas!

Mientras tanto, en el palacio de Hades, Poseidon ganaba ampliamente el tercer round y la reta, su hermano no lo tomo nada bien y tiro el control al piso haciendo una rabieta

-no es justo! No es justo!-

- y se queja de su esposa?-preguntaba Cleo por lo bajo a Deuce

-como es que te volviste tan bueno? Tu apestabas como gamer!-reclamaba el rey del inframundo

-el vampiro que deseo ayudar, me enseño muchos trucos

-nada mas por eso, no debería ayudarte!-

-Hades!-reclamo el dios

Su hermano se cruzo de brazos, refunfuñando y diciendo: "pues mira, yo soy el mejor, que te crees"

-hey! Focus-le grito Poseidon-prometiste ayudarme!

-vale, vale-se levanto Hades-ven conmigo, te enseñare como

El padre de Deuce se levanto siguiendo a su hermano, tenia ya lo que habían ido a buscar

**BIEN BIEN ASI ME GUSTA**

**AQUÍ TIENEN EL OTRO CHAPTER**

**DIGANME**

**LES GUSTO EL LOOK DE HADES?**

**CONTESTEN LA PREGUNTA!**

**XD**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	12. Chapter 12

La noche caia, y parecía cosa de película de terror, nada se escuchaba en derredor, yo salía de la habitación de Lala en donde ella y mi hermana habían pasado la tarde, me acerque a mi papá que estaba montando guardia con una escopeta en las manos, el y yo solemos cazar y estoy mas acostumbrado a armas largas que a las escuadras pequeñas…pero no queria disparar contra otra persona, aunque fuera un vampiro que deseaba lastimarnos, no esta en mi código de vida, me sente con melancolía frente a el

-y Draculaura?-me pregunto

-con Clawdeen, esta cooperando muy bien-

Mi padre sonrio

-todo es por su bien

Yo asentí

-Clawd…-me pregunto-porque no quisiste tomar las armas de Alucard?-

Yo suspire

-no me gustan las armas

-pero era para proteger a Lala…creo que a el le hubiese gustado saber que tu, romperías tus convicciones por cuidar de su hija, algo asi, como una herencia-

Lo acepto, no me gusto oir eso…no he pensado en el mañana, mas aun no esta en mis planes decir…que me casare con mi novia…por desgracia…la imagen de mi antiguo amor, aun esta presente en mis sueños…

-puedo defender a Lala de otras maneras-dije yo volteando

-eso lo se Clawdy-me acaricio la cabeza mi padre-eres un gran chico

La noche cayo rápidamente, Integra estaba en el frente de su casa, tomaba la cadena que traía en su cuello,y le daba vueltas sin cesar, se sentía nerviosa, deseaba con toda el alma que aquello terminara bien, Maddie se le acerco

-sera mejor que entres…esta anocheciendo

Ella asintió

-Maddie…crees…que Poseidon lo logre

La madre de Deuce suspiro

-sabes…ese Dios imbécil podrá ser muchas cosas,cretino, imbécil, idiota, cara dura, ridículo, con retraso mental pero..solo tiene una sola cualidad…siempre cumple lo que promete…y si el juro ayudar a Alucard…creeme…hara lo imposible por hacerlo-

-quiero que vuelva-decia la dama mirando a la Gorgona con tristeza

-y estoy segura de que el, desea volver, tu eres su luz en la oscuridad en que esta metido , y se que saldrá adelante, tu y Lala son su motivo

La bella condesa cruzaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, como si protegiera a algo mas

-anda…debemos entrar-

Integra asintió y siguió a Medusa , Thad mientras tanto se encontraba a Clawdeen en los pasillos

-todo bien?-le pregunto a su novia

-si, descuida, solo queria un poco de agua

El vampiro acariciaba su rostro

-lamento todo esto, nena

-descuida-sonrio mi hermana-Lala es mi mejor amiga y siempre estare para ayudarla

Thad la beso despacio

-te amo…en cuanto salgamos de esto, te invitare al cine-

-es un hecho-le guiño el ojo con complicidad

Poseidon tenia ya el hechizo en sus manos, Hades los había transportado hasta el edificio del Dios, prometiendo pasar algunos días en casa de su hermano para librarse de su joven esposa, aunque a este como que no le gustaba mucho la idea, era de los que pensaba que tener a la familia de lejos era mas sano

-rapido!-pedia el-necesito que me ayuden con esto, creen un pentagrama de sal

Cleo y Deuce se repartían la sal de grano y hacían lo que el Dios le pedia, mientras el traía otros ingrediente para el poderoso hechizo,la noche se acercaba peligrosamente, Poseidon solo veía que estaba ganando terreno y tenia que hacerlo antes de que se obscureciera por completo

En casa de Draculaura, 6 autos llegaban con mucho estruendo a la entrada del enrejado,Heath quien estaba de vigia, se levantaba gritando

-estan aquí!

Todos nos asomamos a la vez,los 6 perros de reserva se bajaban de sus autos, cargando sus peligrosas armas, el líder principal, Fere, apuntaba hacia las luces que iluminaban el amplio jardín , destrozándolas, eso nos puso a todos en guardia

-a sus puestos!-grito THad

Todos apuntábamos, esperando que llegaran a las marcas que ya teníamos en el lugar

Poseidon mientras tanto , tiraba un frasco que contenia extrañas escencias, marcando su iphone rápidamente

-come on, come on-decia con prisa de que le contestaran, la voz poderosa de Ram lo hizo-hey!tu, momia estúpida, te necesito en mi casa,AHORA

Los perros de reserva se separaron comenzando su ataque, ahí empezó todo, Maddie comenzó a disparar su arco, siguiéndole los demás, nosotros esperábamos que llegaran a donde nos había indicado Deuce, Draculaura estaba por mientras, tapándose los oídos aterrorizada

-odio ese sonido!-gritaba asustada

-tranquilizate Lala!-le pedia Clawdeen

-no quiero! Quiero a mi mami!-decia llorando

-hey! Hey mírame ..Ula…mírame por favor-pedia Clawdeen-dime..dime 3 cosas que ames de tu papito

Lala dejo de llorar

-de papito?

-si…dime…que cosas te encanta que haga?-

-bueno…el es un muy buen papito…me gusta…que me cuide, que me mime y que cada noche suba a mi habitación a arroparme como cuando era niña…el siempre me escucha, me da consejos y se que puedo contar con el siempre…lo extraño-decia llorando

-sabes…cada disparo que escuchas…es porque queremos que tu papá regrese contigo…por eso debes ser fuerte…si realmente queremos que esto funcione..tu también debes poner de tu parte…se que tu padre, muere por abrazarte una vez mas…y tenemos que hacer que eso vuelva a suceder..pero necesitamos que seas muy fuerte de acuerdo?

Draculaura sonrio

-de acuerdo! Gracias Clawdeen-

-para eso son las amigas-sonrio mi hermosa hermana

Poseidon tenia ya todo preparado, le mando mensaje a Integra, que miro a Maddie diciendo un:

-te encargo a mi hija

-con mi vida!ve por el-le animo Maddie entre la pelea

La condesa se transporto hasta el lugar que Poseidon le había dicho y en el, estaba ya el Dios, preparado para poder comenzar el ritual, el viento comenzó a soplar

-traes tu sortija?-grito el Dios

Ella solo mostro su mano como contestación

-Poseidon!-gritaba Ram-si veo que no puedes sellar su poder…lo mato!

-no me pongas nervioso!-le regaño el Dios-estan listos?

Deuce y Cleo asintieron

-relajate papi!-le replico su hija

El faraón solo la miraba con desapruebo

El conjuro comenzaba,Integra se coloco a lado de Poseidon, quien repetia el hechizo con voz firme y en una lengua extraña, Deuce permanecia a lado de Cleo tomando su mano, el viento arrecio mas, y llego el agua con el, su padre estaba realmente concentrado, en ese instante, el torbellino de fuego comenzó a formarse justo a la mitad del pentagrama

-aquí esta!-dijo Deuce

Vlad Tepes se aparecia furioso dentro de el extraño símbolo, estaba luchando por salir de el, la mano de Integra comenzó a brillar

-el sello!-dijo la dama sorprendida

Poseidon aun seguía recitando el extraño pasaje, sin perder de vista a Alucard que comenzó a lanzar fuego a sus enemigos, Deuce quito a su Cleo de la línea protegiéndola, mientras su padre contrarestaba el ataque, se retorcia voraz, no queria ser esclavizado de nuevo

Las cosas con nosotros, no estaban mejores, el ataque se recrudecia, algunos de mis amigos, lucían ya algunas cortaduras y rozones por la cantidad de destrozos que estaban aconteciendo, ya habían pasado la 2 linea y Thad disparaba ya la Jackall de su tio, Eso destanteo a los perros por un segundo, pensaron que Alucard estaba dentro de la mansión, Heath lanzaba también bocanadas de fuego, haciendo retroceder a los perros

-Es Alucard?-preguntaba el sacerdote luciendo una mano vendada

-no seas imbécil-gritaba Fere disparando-son solo una partida de idiotas…vamos! Acaben con ellos!

No nos daban tregua, comencé a temer por las personas que estábamos dentro de la mansión

Mientras tanto, el hechizo continuaba imparable, Poseidon no se detenia y Alucard se retorcia entre las llamas, no estaba cediendo, al contrario, parecía que se iba a liberar en cualquier momento, en eso lanzo una peligrosa llamarada, que estuvo a punto de alcanzar a Deuce, lo que distrajo a Poseidon por unos segundo, Ram lo había salvado a tiempo

-continua!-le gritaba el faraón

El dios obedecia mas Vlad le sonreía con burla al haber descubierto su punto débil, hacia Deuce dirigio sus ataques mientras el griego se escabullia

-Deuce!-gritaban Cleo y su padre preocupados

-no te detengas!-le contestaba su hijo escapando y tratando de alejar los ataques de su esposa,Poseidon solto el libro y dijo decidido

-solo hay una jodida manera de que Alucard salga de ese demonio

Jalo a Integra diciendo:

-disculpame por esto…es la única manera

La bella mujer le miro sorprendida y el Dios la jalo hacia si, robándole un mega apasionado beso que ella no supo ni como reaccionar

**AQUÍ DEUCE DEJANDO EL PENULTIMO CAPITULO**

**ASI QUE…20 COMENTARIOS MAS Y **

**REY ESTARA CON USTEDES MAS TARDE**

**POR MI PARTE HA SIDO TODO**

**GRACIAS POR SU APOYO**

**Y ESPERO VERLOS PRONTO**

**BYE**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	13. Chapter 13

Vlad detuvo su ataque a Deuce y miro a la pareja que parecía ajena a todo, un remolino de fuego lo envolvió con furia, dando paso a Alucard que gritaba sumamente furioso

-suelta a mi mujer ,estúpido!-gritaba sumamente enojado

-Al!-sonreia su esposa al verlo

Poseidon aprovecho ese momento de lucidez que su amigo le había ganado al monstruo, para colocar de nuevo el sello en la mano de su mujer, los elementos se levantaban furiosos alrededor de ellos y en medio de fuego, aire y agua, los poderes del conde, fueron sellados en un extraño símbolo que se plasmo en la mano izquierda de Integra y que desaparecio al momento

Alucard caia totalmente cansado, estaba en su traje de pelea, negro con el sobretodo rojo, estaba totalmente mojado y lucia golpes en su atractivo rostro, su mujer se acercaba despacio

-Al?-le llamo

El alzo la vista despacio, ella se agacho, quitándole el cabello de la frente

-Ine..-dijo despacio-por favor….no me dejes por ese idiota de Poseidon!-pidio con tristeza

Ella sonrio abrazandolo con fuerza, su esposo estaba ahí de nuevo

-Al!-le decía llorando-volviste!

El la envolvió con sus brazos

-lo siento, lo siento amor, lo siento mucho!perdoname, todo fue mi culpa, pero por favor no me dejes, no se que haría sin ti-pedia incluso con lagrimas en los ojos-te amo nena…siempre te he amado

La bella condesa le beso con ternura, su primer y único amor, volvia de las sombras

-y yo te amo a ti…-le confesaba feliz-me alegra tanto verte, pensé que te había perdido!-

-jamas vas a perderme-prometio el conde.-siempre volveré a ti

Cleo se acercaba corriendo a Deuce y lo besaba apasionadamente y de forma nada discreta que su padre tuvo que ir a separarlos, ganándose el reproche de parte de su niña, Poseidon se adelantaba hacia su amigo

-ya eres tu o eres el loco psicópata ese?-

Alucard bufo molesto y parándose, le dio tremendo derechazo en la boca al Dios que cayo como saco de patatas

-Papá!-dijo Deuce asombrado

-no vuelvas a tocar a mi esposa, oiste?la vuelves a besar y te mato!-le reclamaba el conde furico

-que barbaro!-se dolia Poseidon en el piso-que bruto pegas, imbécil!-

-pues estas advertido!-le amenazaba el vampiro siendo sostenido por su mujer

-era para que reaccionaras idiota!-se defendia el dios, siendo levantado por Cleo y Deuce

-ya no sera necesario que lo hagas! Asi que aléjate de mi mujer, como a 2000 metros si es posible!.-

-te enojas porque me beso o porque estas celoso de que no te beso a ti?-preguntaba Integra con malicia

-no hagas esas bromas!-le miraba su esposo escandalizado

-primero beso a Ram antes que a este!-discutia Poseidon

-a mi?-pregunto el faraón con cara de :s

-a el?-preguntaba sorprendido Alucard- y porque a mi no?

-Hey!-interrumpio Deuce-recuerden a los perros de reserva

Poseidon asintió y en un segundo, se transportaron a casa de los Tepes

Ya habían pasado la ultima línea, yo estaba a punto de ir por Lala para llevármela lejos, cuando los perros disparaban su armamente y estaban caminando directo hacia la mansión para derribar la puerta cuando, se aparecieron los demás deteniéndoles el paso, Poseidon tenia ambas manos dispuestas a disparar sus mortales rayos al igual que Ram que les apuntaba con su baculo y Deuce podía liberar en segundos su rayo petrificador,Alucard lucia aun muy débil, era ayudado por su esposa quien le abrazaba con amor

-Alucard-hablo Fere bajando su arma-

-Fere-hablaba el-que hacen aquí?-

-venimos por tu cabeza…supimos que te descontrolaste…-

El conde asintió

-asi fue…pero mi amigo-dijo tomando a Poseidon del hombro.-me ayudo a volver a sellar mis poderes-

-puedo revisarlo?-pregunto el tipo

Integra se adelanto mostrándole su mano izquierda,el vampiro lo inspecciono, sus ojos estaban mas claro de lo normal, al final, solo asintió

-lo hicieron bien

-es obvio, lo hice yo-contesto el dios con vanidad

-mas no sabemos si volveras a descontrolarte

-no pasara nuevamente-aseguro Alucard- ya no volveré a dejar que mi familia este en peligro por mi estupidez…

-deberas ir y presentarte al rey, eres un renegado pero aun sigues siendo un vampiro

-en cuanto me sienta mejor…lo hare

-bien…Te dejaremos en paz por ahora…pero te queremos en nuestros dominios para que nuestro consejo revise que no haya peligro contigo…Reservoir…-dijo a sus amigos-…retirada

-Fere-dijo Al

El hombre volteo

-si te vuelvo a ver…cerca de mi familia o mi casa….TE MATO

El francés sonrio

-eso lo veremos

Y los 6 vampiros se alejaron como llegaron…

Poseidon volteo a buscar a Maddie quien se acercaba furiosa

-me alegra que estes bien, Alucard, Integra nos vemos despues, Deuce! Te espero en la casa

Y aventando al Dios paso a un lado suyo sin siquiera hablarle, el padre de mi amigo la miro como diciendo: "y a esta que le pasa?" pero su novia se acerco a premiarlo con un beso

Maddie los miraba desde lejos, auto regañandose por casi haber besado a ese imbécil

Al dia siguiente, el conde estaba ya de pie temprano, había dormido toda la noche, vestia una camiseta de manga larga y pants blanco,se habia dormido sin ver a su hija,queria recuperar fuerzas para poder volver a su vida de antes, veía con nostalgia hacia afuera desde el ventanal de su habitación, pensando en los últimos días ocurridos,la felicidad era tan frágil, que no tenia intención de volver a perderse en las sombras, su mujer y su hija, lo eran todo, Lala abria la puerta muy despacio, asomándose con timidez, su padre estaba de pie, los rayos del sol le envolvían y tenia las manos detrás de la espalda, bastante pensativo

-puedo pasar?-pregunto despacito

Alucard volteo sonriendo

-claro Directioner-

Al oírlo llamarla asi, Draculaura solto el llanto gritando "papito!" y corrió a abrazarlo, el conde la estrecho con ternura

-ya paso nena, no llores-le pedia

-te extrañe!-decia Lala llorosa-te extrañe mucho

El vampiro la alzo besándola. Aun era su pequeña

-yo también te extrañe, preciosa, pero ya estoy en casa y ya jamas pienso volver a irme

-prometelo!-pedia

-lo prometo-le besaba el nuevamente-ya no te preocupes por nada…tu padre siempre cuidara de su pequeña princesa

Lala lo abrazaba feliz de haberlo recuperado,Su madre los veia sumamente dichosa de tener de nuevo a ese par junto,se acerco diciendo

-porque no vas abajo nena, debo hablar con papá-

-claro!-sonreia mi chiquita abrazando y dandole un gran beso a su papito-te dare millones de besos el dia de hoy!-

-es una promesa!-le sonrio Alucard mientras su pequeña bajaba feliz,Integra cerro la puerta y el sintio que estaba a punto de tener una pelea

-amor...escucha, se que estas enojada y no te culpo! Te dije una sarta de babosadas que tienes todo el derecho de besar a todos los RAD de la ciudad

Su mujer alzaba la ceja con molestia

-se que no lo haras!-rectifico-porque tu no eres asi, ya me dijiste que lo de Poseidon solo fue para hacerme volver en mi pero...

-estoy embarazada-le interrumpio su esposa-

Creo que mi suegro si sintio un mini infarto al oirlo que se quedo asi

D:

Al enterarse de la noticia

-disculpa...que dijiste?-pregunto con cautela

Integra suspiro y se sento en su cama

-que estoy esperando un bebe

El aun no procesaba la noticia que se quedo unos minutos en shock

-Al?-le miro su esposa preocupada

-como..como...como...-dijo 3 veces-como paso?

-como, que como paso?-pregunto molesta la mujer

-bueno! Si se como paso pero..crei que tu y yo ya no podiamos concebir un bebe!-

-eso lo dijiste tu cuando Lala!

-si, bueno! Eso me dijo el consejo, porque yo ya era un vampiro muy antiguo etc, pero estas segura de eso?-

-totalmente segura-suspiro la dama-y ni te atrevas a preguntar si es tuyo que de sobra sabes que si!

-si!si amor eso lo se pero..-el conde se acerco a su mujer-pense que me odiabas...y solo se concibe un bebe..

-cuando el amor es muy grande-completo ella-te amo Al...jamas deje de hacerlo, y fue por este nuevo bebe,que decidi ayudarte ,porque se, que me amas tanto como yo a ti

El vampiro sonrio radiante, era la segunda vez que su mujer, le daba la mejor noticia de su existencia,la veia hermosa, perfecta y solo de el, que la beso con pasion,despacio y las cosas subian de tono cuando la dama lo detuvo

-Al...asi es como paso esto-dijo Mi suegra señalando su estomaguito

-es que no puedo creerlo!-decia el conde feliz abrazandola-esto es demasiado bueno!

De nuevo, el creador lo recompensaba con un hijo...estaba empezando a creer que lo que se decia de su rey...era verdad

-es que de nuevo, un bebe-decia extasiado- es...maravilloso!

-de verdad lo quieres?-pregunto con cierta inocencia la dama-

-pero claro que lo quiero!-sonreia el-como puedes siquiera dudarlo,hermosa!-besandola con amor-te amo, eres lo mas grande de mi existencia, Ine...eres mi mundo

-de verdad?-pregunto ella

-preciosa..Elizabetha y Mina

-Al...

-no...descuida..ya no volvera a sucederme lo mismo..amor...ellas solo llenaron mi vida..de oscuridad...miedo y sufrimiento.., tu siempre fuiste diferente,me salvaste ...me amaste y me regalaste una familia...eso ...vale mas que todas las mujeres,quizas llegaste al final pero fuiste la que te quedaste y quiero conservarte siempre

La dama sonreia feliz besando a su esposo, quien estaba, realmente extasiado con la noticia

-pero...ahora quien nos ayudara con el nacimiento?-interrumpia los besos la hermosa condesa

-no te preocupes-decia el sin dejar de besarla-yo me encargare de eso, tu relajate y solo preocupate por dejarlo perfecto! Tan hermoso como Lala

-ella aun no lo sabe-sonrio Integra

-vayamos a decirselo!-se levantaba el hombre feliz

-pero amor...necesitas descansar

-y quien quiere descansar? Olvídalo, me siento mejor que nunca, anda, digámosle a Lala que sera la hermanita mayor

El conde abrazaba feliz a su mujer, sumamente orgulloso,bajaron a la primera planta y en la sala, se encontraba Poseidon con mi chiquita, quien comia de una enorme caja de bombones de chocolate

-mira papi! Te trajeron chocolates-dijo ella con la boca llena de ellos-

-son para mi o para ti?-pregunto sonriendo el conde

-para ambos-contesto su amigo-como te sientes?

-demasiado genial-contesto Alucard mirando a su hermosa esposa feliz y a su amigo de nuevo-les tenemos una noticia a ambos

-que pasa?-pregunto Draculaura algo desconfiada

-vamos a tener un bebe-dijo Integra radiante

Lala pego un sendo grito que aturdio a todos, y corrió a abrazar a su mamá, en el exceso de la felicidad

-no puedo creerlo! No puedo! No puedoo! Aaaaah que felicidad! Podemos llamarlo, Nial? O Zyan? O Liam? Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah un hermanito!

-nena-pedia su mamá aun sintiendo sus oídos retumbar

-tengo que publicarlo en Facebook! Todo mundo debe saberlo! Primero mi lobito, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

Y salio corriendo escaleras arriba

-vaya pulmones-sonreia Poseidon- felicidades Ine-dijo el Dios besando la mejilla de la mujer con respeto-

-gracias Poseidon….y gracias por ayudarnos-

-tu marido no sabe que tu y yo tuvimos un momento romántico además de que…

-jodete imbécil-lo interrumpio el vampiro, el dios sonrio y lo abrazo feliz

-felicidades también a ti…te lo mereces-le felicito El dios sinceramente

El conde lo estrecho diciéndole al oído

-te debo una…gracias por no abandonarme

-jamas te abandonare-le prometio Poseidon

-los dejo a solas?-sonrio Integra-o le diras que lo amas frente a mi?

Ambos hombres se alejaron al instante tosiendo

-ah vamos Poseidon! Solo contigo pienso compartirlo-

-no me gustan los rumanos-le siguió la ironia el Dios

-si…este prefiere los Egipcios!-contesto Alucard cruzándose de brazos-

-esa piel bronceada no se puede desdeñar, mi hijo y yo tenemos gustos similares-

-muy gracioso-sonrio el vampiro-ni porque vas a ser tio y padrino de mi hijo-

-y lo consentiré demasiado, pero aun, me pienso quedar con Ramses

-mejor les traeré algo de beber-sonrio Integra- lleva a mi esposo al cuarto de juegos,Poseidon, aun debe descansar

-lo que digas...anda abuelo-

-tu eres mas viejo que yo!-reclamo el vampiro

-pero me veo mas guapo que tu, una reta de Street Fighter?-propuso el Dios

-ese juego tan antiguo?

-creeme…le debemos mucho-sonrio el dios siguiendo a su amigo

Se dice que todo hombre o mujer lleva un demonio dentro

Que esta dispuesto a salir cuando menos lo espera

El lidear con ellos

Es lo que nos hace fuertes

Nadie esta dispuesto a perder a la familia que amas

Aun…

Cuando hayas sido Un hombre alguna vez llamado…

Conde Dracula…

Nos vemos, gracias por todo…y un beso

CLAWD WOLF

**Hola a todos, aquí su amiga Rey Kon, muchas gracias por haber seguido esta historia, yo tampoco queria que se acabara! Me gusto mucho escribir acerca de Alucard que siempre ha sido uno de mis personajes favoritos**

**Me piden un D&C pero honestamente, no tengo ninguno programado para estas fechas ya que estoy algo ocupada con tareas y proyectos, quizás en vacaciones, ya faltan 2 fics mas para el cierre de esta temporada que ha sido una de las mas rapidas que se me han ido, además de que Dylan fue quien administro esta vez los contenidos y mi reconocimiento a el porque en verdad sabe hacer su trabajo, es un graaan administrador y mis historias subieron de forma impresionante de rating, gracias baby! Te amo :***

**Esta historia coincide con el festejo en mi país del dia del padre, una felicitación a todos aquellos que tengan un padre del cual sentirse orgullosos, por desgracia ese no es mi caso,que aunque esta vivo, no tengo ningún sentimiento hacia el y recuerden que es padre aquel que cria no el que engendra.**

**El lunes los espero de nuevo con el penúltimo fic , se titula: "Por Culpa del Facebook" y la pequeña Howleen sera quien lo relate,e inmediatamente despues de ese,Poseidon llegara a relatarnos la historia que tanto me han pedido, como se conocieron el y Maddie en la antigua Grecia, yo espero que los apoyen ambos como hasta ahora ya que es un placer, escribir para ustedes, aun no uno a estos dos, porque me gusta hacerlos sufrir XD y siendo honesta con ustedes, no estoy muy segura si los quiero juntos**

**O ustedes que opinan?**

**Unimos o no a Poseidon y a Maddie?**

**Dependiendo de sus respuestas es si me decido a hacerlos parejas o no**

**Espero que me dejen sus respuestas porque luego cuando termino mis historias, se olvidan de comentar o responder y eso en serio, desmotiva **

**A los que pasan por mis historias, anímense a comentarme, quiero conocerlos!aunque sea solo de nombre, me gusta interactuar con las personas que me hacen el gran honor de leerme, para ellos, muchas gracias**

**Nos vemos el lunes**

**Un gran beso**

**Mi agradecimiento eterno**

**Rey Kon**


End file.
